La tua voce, il tuo richiamo
by 40EridaniB
Summary: [Slash] Ispirata alla storia di Cenerentola e posta in un universo alternativo, la storia narra l'incontro fra James Kirk e Spock. Il primo un giovane Capitano e il secondo un aspirante ufficiale, incontreranno la persona dei loro sogni grazie all'aiuto di uno spavaldo alieno annoiato.
1. Chapter 1

La tua voce, il tuo richiamo

C'era una volta, in un piccolo pianeta rossastro di nome Vulcano, un giovane ufficiale.  
Pur essendo figlio di un importante ambasciatore, viveva in una casetta modesta: come dettato dalle loro usanze, la sua abitazione era priva di stanze o mobili con scopo ricreativo, ma ciò non implicava che essa fosse una casa cupa o povera. Era composta, come tutte le altre case del pianeta, da una decina di stanze, ognuna delle quali dedicata ad un determinato utilizzo: tra quelle che non potevano mancare mai in una casa vulcaniana vi era sicuramente la camera della meditazione, nella quale il padre spendeva la maggior parte del suo tempo, quando non doveva fare altrimenti all'ambasciata. L'intera casa, come del resto l'intero pianeta, possedeva un'aura di quiete e solennità, ma quella stanza ne era il fulcro; i drappi appesi ai muri, le candele poggiate sul pavimento e l'odore d'incenso facevano sì che l'animo di chiunque vi entrasse si calmasse all'istante, consentendo alla mente di governare ogni azione e di entrare in quello stato di meditazione tanto caro ad ogni forma di vita presente sul pianeta.  
La particolarità di quella casa, e che la distingueva da qualsiasi altra nei dintorni, era la presenza di una macchia verde e rigogliosa: un piccolo giardino. Era ricchissima la varietà di piante presente, ed ancora maggiore era la cura che verso di loro si rivolgeva. La madre del nostro giovane ufficiale, unica umana presente sul pianeta, dedicava l'intera giornata a prendersi cura delle sue aiuole, trovando così modo di passare il tempo: dopo aver sposato Sarek ed essersi trasferita su questo pianeta ricoperto dal deserto, si era dovuta adattare ai suoi usi e costumi, che imponevano una rigida disciplina ed un controllo assoluto delle proprie emozioni. E per un'umana non è cosa semplice reprimere i propri sentimenti e cambiare le proprie abitudini; ma lei lo fece, per amore di suo marito. Ed in cambio lui le donò questo piccolo spazio.  
Ed è proprio qui che inizia la nostra storia, all'ombra di un salice piangente.  
Era, come ogni giorno, una giornata afosa e secca, illuminata dai fortissimi raggi solari. Pur seguendo solitamente le usanze del suo pianeta e gli insegnamenti e ordini dettati dal padre, Spock si permetteva, quando Sarek non era in casa, di fare compagnia alla madre nel suo spazio verde, sedendosi sulla panchina e studiando le ultime scoperte di fisica effettuate dai suoi contemporanei all'Accademia delle Scienze di Vulcano.  
«Tra poco tornerà a casa tuo padre. È meglio che tu vada, ora.» gli disse Amanda, avvicinandosi a lui e sedendoglisi accanto.  
«Posso rimanere ancora qualche minuto, madre. Sarek non tornerà che fra 7,85 minuti.» rispose Spock, mettendo da parte i suoi studi «Non riesco a comprendere la tua preoccupazione: la serenità presente qui è pari a quella che potrei trovare nella mia stanza. Ti assicuro che la mia concentrazione non risente affatto della tua presenza.»  
«Spock, sai bene quanto a me faccia piacere averti qui, ma sappiamo anche bene entrambi quanto tuo padre sia contrario.»  
«Non ne capisco il motivo.»  
«Sai come è fatto: ritiene che questo luogo sia troppo... umano.» chiarì con un sorriso benevolo e comprensivo sulle labbra.  
«Madre, io stesso ho scelto di seguire il mio retaggio vulcaniano, ma ciò non implica che la mia parte umana sia scomparsa: per quanto io cerchi di sopprimere questo lato della mia natura, rimarrà sempre qualcosa di "umano" in me. Anche se mio padre cerca di nasconderlo.»  
«Vuole solo il tuo bene, e tu lo sai. Non lo dimostra, ma è così.» disse, mentre allungava una mano ad accarezzare dolcemente la guancia del figlio.  
«Sì, lo so.» rispose brevemente, rimanendo immobile al gesto d'amore della madre, ma guardandola con un velo nascosto di dolcezza negli occhi. Dopo qualche secondo si alzò e rientrò in casa.  
Proprio in quell'istante la porta principale si aprì e Sarek mise piede dentro l'abitazione.  
«Padre.» lo salutò Spock alzando la mano nel segno vulcaniano di saluto.  
«Spock.» rispose questi, ricambiando il gesto «Dove si trova tua madre?»  
«È nel giardino.»  
«Vai a chiamarla, devo farvi leggere un comunicato giuntomi oggi.»  
Spock tornò, quindi, sui suoi passi ed avvisò la madre, che ancora si trovava seduta dove poco prima l'aveva lasciata.  
Tutti e tre andarono nello studio paterno e, acceso il computer, lessero l'annuncio. Più o meno scriveva così:

_La Flotta Stellare è lieta di comunicare la fine dei lavori: come predetto, la nuova nave stellare Enterprise della classe Constitution è stata ultimata ed è pronta ad imbarcarsi per la sua prima missione. _  
_Per festeggiare tale evento, su richiesta del suo nuovo Capitano, invitiamo tutti i giovani ufficiali a prendere parte ad un rinfresco a bordo della suddetta nave astrale, che si svolgerà domani sera alle 19.00. _  
_In mancanza di un ufficiale scientifico, tale evento verrà utilizzato come banco di prova: sarà il Capitano Kirk in persona a scegliere colui che lo seguirà durante la sua missione quinquennale._  
_P.S. Ballo in maschera._

Quando tutti ebbero finito di leggere, un silenzio gravò sulla stanza; madre e figlio aspettavano di sentire il parere del padre prima di proferir parola.  
«Spock,» cominciò Sarek «come allievo della Flotta Stellare sei ufficialmente atteso a tale celebrazione. Ma, come tuo padre, ti proibisco di prendervi parte.»  
«Posso chiedere il perché di tale decisione?» ribatté Spock, che nell'invito aveva intravisto la prima e unica possibilità di lasciare il suo pianeta e cominciare a saziare la sua curiosità: si sa, i libri possono insegnare, ma l'esperienza si fa sul campo.  
«Tu non sei mai entrato in contatto con nessun'altra specie se non quella vulcaniana, eccezione fatta per tua madre. Io stesso ho accettato la tua iscrizione alla Flotta Stellare, ma ho fatto in modo che tu potessi conseguire gli studi in casa e sul tuo pianeta natìo. Non sei pronto per partecipare ad una festa di tale portata e tanto meno per entrare in contatto con una così vasta gamma di persone: ti troveresti a disagio e ciò comprometterebbe tutto il lavoro svolto in questi anni verso la tua formazione di vulcaniano.»  
«Se posso permettermi, padre, ritengo che dovrei essere io a scegliere se partecipare o meno: sono d'accordo con il fatto che io abbia vissuto isolato su questa pianeta, ma proprio per questo ritengo che sia giunto per me il momento di cominciare a prendere contatto con ciò che c'è lì fuori, come, dopotutto, si richiede ad un ufficiale della Flotta. Inoltre, come dice l'annuncio, questa potrebbe essere una buona occasione per entrare a far par parte dell'equipaggio di una nave stellare.» rispose con voce calma il figlio, mantenendo però una postura eretta e lo sguardo fisso di chi è intenzionato a seguire la sua idea.  
«Come ti ho appena detto, non ti ritengo pronto a compiere un tale passo. Se è per la possibilità di trovare un posto da ufficiale, non devi preoccuparti: appena riterrò giunto il momento, io stesso mi assicurerò che tu venga preso a bordo come ufficiale scientifico in una delle migliori navi stellari. Per ora, questa è la mia decisione.» concluse, facendo cenno ai famigliari di uscire dalla stanza.  
«Sarek, non credi che...» provò a parlare Amanda, ma subito venne bloccata da Sarek.  
«Moglie mia, comprendo il tuo pensiero e i tuoi dubbi, ma, credimi, questa è la decisione migliore.»  
Detto ciò, si mise a lavorare al computer e Spock e la madre chiusero dietro di loro la porta.  
«Non preoccuparti, caro.» disse Amanda, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla del figlio «Questa sera a cena ci parlo io e provo a farlo ragionare. È anni che lotto contro la testardaggine vulcaniana ed ho ormai capito come fronteggiare tuo padre: lascia fare a me.»  
«Ti ringrazio, madre.» ripose Spock, voltandosi verso di lei e chinando lievemente la testa.  
«Se una madre non lotta per il bene di suo figlio, cos'altro può fare?» rispose sorridendo.

Sarek sedeva a capotavola, con la moglie alla sua destra e il figlio alla sua sinistra. Sui piatti il fumo si innalzava dalla zuppa ancora calda, la cera della candela al centro del tavolo colava abbondante lungo l'asta rossa.  
Quando Sarek mosse la mano per afferrare le posate e dare inizio alla cena, Amanda lo fermò.  
«Marito mio, prima di cominciare vorrei riportare un attimo alla tua attenzione l'invito arrivato oggi.»  
«Mi sembrava di aver già posto fine alla questione.» rispose questi, ritirando la mano.  
«Capisco le tue motivazioni, ma per questa volta voglio schierarmi dalla parte di nostro figlio.»  
Sarek rimase per un attimo interdetto, fissando la moglie con sguardo sorpreso (piccolo difetto acquisito tramite la lunga convivenza con l'umana). Poi si riscosse e parlò.  
«Parla pure.» le disse, unendo le mani davanti a sé e poggiando i gomiti sopra il tavolo, in segno di ascolto.  
«Ritengo che Spock abbia ormai raggiunto un'età sufficiente affinché sia lui a compiere le proprie decisioni. Dovrà cominciare a farlo, prima o poi; e questa mi sembra la volta giusta. Lascialo crescere, marito mio, lascia che segua la propria strada. Fidati di lui.»  
Sarek rimase in silenzio, fissando lo sguardo davanti a sé verso un punto posto infinitamente lontano. Era convinto che la sua fosse la decisione più giusta, che un tale evento non avrebbe fatto altro che danneggiare irreparabilmente la stabilità che con tanta fatica suo figlio era riuscito a raggiungere. Si rendeva anche conto, però, di non poter ignorare né il volere della moglie, né quello di suo figlio; e non voleva fargli credere che suo padre non aveva fiducia in lui.  
La questione era complicata, più di quanto all'inizio avesse calcolato.  
Dopo qualche minuto di riflessione, si voltò prima verso la moglie e poi verso Spock.  
«Figlio, non posso non tener conto dei vostri pareri e soprattutto del tuo; mi rendo conto solo ora che ormai sei arrivato ad un'età in cui non posso più darti ordini.» e mentre diceva queste parole diede una rapida occhiata ad Amanda «Eppure» continuò, riportando la sua attenzione verso il giovane ufficiale «non posso nemmeno cancellare il mio giudizio. Ritengo, quindi, che sia opportuno che io riceva una dimostrazione da parte tua, un segno che mi faccia capire che il tuo essere vulcaniano è abbastanza forte da poter sopportare le pressioni con cui verresti a contatto a bordo di una nave stellare.»  
«Capisco e concordo.» rispose Spock, che per la prima volta durante la conversazione aveva aperto bocca «Dimmi cosa devo fare.»  
«Non mi servono prove della tua preparazione culturale, né della tua forza fisica: ho bisogno di verificare la tua forza mentale. Perciò questo è ciò che ti propongo: una fusione. Se sarai abbastanza forte da sottrarti alla mia intrusione, vorrà dire che sarai anche pronto per vivere a contatto con altre razze, e rimanere immune alle tentazioni che da loro potrebbero derivare.»  
Amanda sbarrò gli occhi verso una tale proposta, preoccupata per lo sforzo a cui Sarek voleva sottoporre il figlio.  
«Non puoi imporgli un esame del genere. La tua mente è più controllata, e tu lo sai. Potresti addirittura danneggiarlo se non dosi bene i tuoi attacchi.»  
«Moglie mia, non devi preoccuparti: la mia mente è allenata, e non rischierei mai di recare sofferenze a nostro figlio. Se la sua volontà è tanto grande, allora la sua mente lo dimostrerà.»  
«Accetto.» dichiarò Spock con tono fermo «Ti chiedo solo di darmi il tempo di meditare.»  
«Domani mattina ti metterò alla prova, e da lì capiremo la tua preparazione.»

La notte scura e priva di luna era stranamente silenziosa, come a voler fare da cornice e da supporto a Spock, che con altrettanto silenzio si era immerso in un profondo stato di meditazione. Il sibilo del vento che faceva danzare la sabbia era l'unico flebile suono che fendeva il paesaggio, ma nemmeno quello era abbastanza forte da scalfire la corazza in cui Spock si era rinchiuso, allontanandosi dal mondo ed immergendosi nei suoi più profondi pensieri.  
Concentrato solamente su se stesso, non si accorse nemmeno del tempo che scorreva, dei raggi del sole che lentamente facevano capolino da dietro la vicina collina e con grazia entravano inosservati attraverso la finestra.  
Solo quando il suo orologio interno gli fece segno che era ormai giunta l'ora di risvegliarsi dal suo stato meditativo, Spock aprì gli occhi.  
Con leggera fatica si riabituò alla luce e si alzò in piedi, sgranchendosi le braccia e le gambe, facendo roteare con calma il collo prima verso destra e poi verso sinistra, lasciando che il sangue ricominciasse a circolare fluido nelle sue vene. Allacciò con forza il nastro della tunica alla vita ed uscì dalla sua stanza, diretto al suo destino.  
Quando entrò nella camera della meditazione suo padre era già lì ad aspettarlo, seduto sopra il cuscino di raso che aveva ricevuto in dono dalla moglie per il loro matrimonio, e che utilizzava ogniqualvolta si accingesse a meditare. Teneva le gambe incrociate e le mani appoggiate alle ginocchia, gli occhi erano chiusi. Li aprì solo quando Spock gli si avvicinò e si sedette di fronte a lui, imitandone la posizione.  
«Sei pronto?»  
«Sì.»  
Furono le uniche battute che si scambiarono prima di cominciare la fusione.  
Amanda nel frattempo aspettava nel suo giardino, troppo preoccupata per osservare in prima persona, e convinta che la sua presenza, nello stato d'animo agitato in cui si trovava, avrebbe influito sulla concentrazione del figlio.  
Le due figure erano immobili al centro della stanza, illuminate dalla fioca luce delle candele poste in cerchio attorno a loro. Sarek allungò la mano destra verso il volto del figlio ed appoggiò i polpastrelli nella posizione che già molte volte aveva utilizzato, ma per scopi del tutto diversi.  
Delle leggere scosse colpirono Spock a quel contatto e all'improvviso tutto ciò che riuscì a vedere fu uno spazio infinitamente esteso, totalmente avvolto da una luce bianca; la pace regnava in quel luogo al di là del tempo. Ma d'un tratto percepì un'altra presenza al suo interno e l'aura che lo circondava, prima benevola, gli si rivoltò contro. La luce cambiò colore e divenne di un rosso scuro, così intenso che a Spock sembrava di trovarsi a galleggiare in mezzo ad un mare d'acqua. Ma, contrariamente alle onde basse e ritmate che, secondo le sue vaste letture, erano solite in una giornata d'estate in riva alle spiagge terrestri, quelle che lo investirono erano più simili a quelle di un mare in tempesta, alte e agitate, burrascose e impetuose. Spock venne colpito ripetutamente dalle onde e si ritrovò a combattere contro la loro forza e ferocia, agitando gli arti e cercando di ritornare in superficie. Ma ogni gesto serviva solamente a farlo affondare sempre di più. Il colore continuava a scurirsi, Spock andava sempre più a fondo. E quando arrivò ad un punto in cui ormai il mare era divenuto quasi totalmente nero, tanto che non riusciva più a vedere le sue stesse mani, di colpo si risvegliò.  
Sarek ritirò quindi la mano e rimase ad osservare il figlio, che tentava di riportare a livello normale il suo battito cardiaco e il ritmo dei suoi respiri.  
Quando Spock ebbe riacquistato il controllo, si alzò in piedi e chinò la testa.  
«Non ho superato la prova.» ammise.  
«No,» gli diede ragione il padre «non sei ancora pronto. Ma lo sarai presto.» lo rassicurò alzandosi egli stesso «Sei più avanti di quanto credessi. Molto presto potrai andartene da qui, ma non è ancora il momento.»  
«Confido mi aiuterai a migliorare nel più breve tempo possibile.»  
«Questo dipende solo da te.» concluse.  
Entrambi uscirono dalla stanza e subito Amanda, sentito il rumore della porta, andò loro in contro. Non ci fu bisogno di parlare; la madre capì subito lo stato d'animo del figlio guardandolo negli occhi. E gli si avvicinò e gli accarezzò la guancia, lottando contro il desiderio di abbracciarlo e stringerlo forte a sé per consolarlo.  
«Moglie mia,» si rivolse a lei Sarek, interrompendo il momento di affetto «manca poco all'ora di pranzo e noi dobbiamo prepararci: c'è una celebrazione all'ambasciata a cui dobbiamo prendere parte. Spock rimarrà a casa a riposare.»  
«Certo, marito mio.» gli rispose; poi si rivolse al figlio «Dormi, ne hai bisogno; non mi piacciono queste ombre scure sotto i tuoi occhi. Mi raccomando.» gli ordinò con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
«Lo farò.» la rassicurò Spock, che si sentiva debole e affaticato.  
Quindi si diresse verso la sua camera e, cambiatosi la tunica, si distese sul letto; chiuse gli occhi e allontanò dalla mente i pensieri di rimpianto, e si lasciò cullare dal suono del vento.


	2. Chapter 2

_«Spock... Spock...» una voce lontana lo chiamò, quasi un sussurro «Spock...» continuava con insistenza «Vieni da me, Spock...» lo incitava._  
_Una luce dorata aldilà della notte scura lo guidava. Camminava senza sosta verso quella sorgente, quel punto che, non ricordava più nemmeno lo stesso vulcaniano da quante notti, cercava di raggiungere. E la voce continuava. E Spock sentiva il bisogno crescere dentro di sé, il bisogno di avvicinarsi e di toccarla, di stringere a sé l'essere del quale quella voce era il messaggero._  
_«Spock... Spock, guardami...» diceva._  
_E il vulcaniano cercava senza successo in mezzo a quel bagliore il minimo accenno di una figura._  
_Aumentò la velocità, sempre di più, sempre di più; la sua camminata si trasformò in marcia, la marcia in corsa; e quando ormai il cuore cominciava a domandare tanto ossigeno che i polmoni non riuscivano a saziarlo, Spock raggiunse quella luce e ne fu avvolto._

«Spock. Ehi, tu, svegliati!» due mani lo scuotevano con foga, stringendo forte le sue spalle «Sù, che è quasi ora! Non vorrai fare tardi, vero?»  
«Tardi?» chiese Spock, ancora immerso in quello stato d'incoscienza che si trova tra il sonno e la veglia.  
«Sì, hai capito bene: tardi! Non vorrai mancare alla festa, vero?»  
Quando Spock udì quelle parole, subito si mise a sedere e si voltò verso colui che aveva disturbato il suo riposo. Lo osservò per qualche istante per catalogare i vari particolari del suo aspetto: capelli e occhi scuri, sorriso gagliardo sulle labbra, abiti probabilmente terrestri, risalenti alla seconda metà del XVIII secolo. No, non lo conosceva.  
«Chi è lei?» chiese allora, curioso di sapere il nome del suo visitatore e nello stesso tempo ancora scosso e irritato (per quanto irritato possa essere un vulcaniano) dal modo in cui era stato svegliato.  
«Oh, non essere scontroso. Voglio aiutarti!» gli disse mantenendo il suo sorriso.  
«I vulcaniani non sono scontrosi.»  
«Ah, no? Beh, il tuo tono di voce dice tutto il contrario. Ma non perdiamo altro tempo, c'è una festa a cui partecipare!»  
«Si sbaglia.»  
«Sbagliarmi? Mmm, fammi pensare un attimo...» disse teatralmente, portando due dita a massaggiarsi il mento «No, non mi sembra proprio.»  
«Non ha ancora risposto alla mia domanda: chi è lei?»  
«Oh, mi scuso per la mia mancanza di educazione: io mi chiamo Trelane; ai suoi servigi.» si presentò, portando il braccio destro al petto e facendo un profondo inchino.  
«Posso sapere cosa ci fate in casa mia? Non mi sembra di avervi mai incontrato prima d'ora.»  
«Oh, su questo devo darvi ragione. Dopotutto, mai mi verrebbe voglia di visitare un pianeta monotono e noioso come il vostro. Oh, quale mortorio.» intonò, portando la mano alla fronte «Oh, quale grigiore.»  
«Posso sapere quale ragione vi ha spinto a venire fino a qui, allora, se provate tanto disprezzo per questo pianeta?»  
Trelane si riscosse dalla sua farsa «Voi, mio caro amico, voi mi avete condotto fin qui.»  
«Io, come ho già detto, non vi conosco. Mai avrei potuto chiamarvi.»  
«Ma io vi ho sentito; ho visto ciò che è successo, ho visto la lotta all'ultimo sangue fra voi e vostro padre.»  
«La nostra non era...»  
«Ho visto il vostro coraggio e il vostro ardore.» continuò imperterrito il suo monologo «Ho visto la vostra sconfitta ed il tormento che essa ha radicato nel vostro cuore. Ed ho deciso, quindi, di darvi una mano, mio ardito compagno.»  
«Non vedo in quale modo potreste voi aiutarmi, e nemmeno un motivo valido per cui io debba fidarmi di voi.»  
«Quanto sospetto, quanta mancanza di fiducia verso i miei confronti, verso colui che senza chiedere nulla in cambio vuole prestarvi il suo aiuto.»  
«Non avete fatto nulla affinché io possa fidarmi...»  
«Nulla?» lo interruppe nuovamente «Mi sono presentato qui, ho sprecato il mio prezioso tempo, ho sporcato i miei vestiti di sabbia, sto sudando a causa del vostro sole cocente. E questo lo chiama "nulla"!?» quasi gli urlò contro.  
«Nessuno vi ha chiesto di venire fino a qui.» rispose Spock, mantenendo la calma.  
«Oh, nessuno, dite?» domandò sbarrando gli occhi «Bene. Quindi, a quanto ho capito, a voi non interessa partecipare a quell'esclusivo evento che si svolgerà...» schioccò le dita e fece apparire un orologio sul suo polso «tra poco meno di mezz'ora sull'Enterprise.» concluse, schioccando nuovamente le dita e facendo sparire nuovamente l'oggetto.  
Spock rimase affascinato da quello che per il visitatore era stato un semplice gesto.  
«Io non ho detto questo. Ho solamente fatto notare il fatto che non sia prudente fidarsi di uno sconosciuto. Inoltre, mancherei alla parola data a mio padre se vi partecipassi.»  
«La parola. Quale lealtà! Oh, devo ammetterlo, mi piacete sempre di più!»  
Spock fissò per qualche istante ancora lo strano essere, poi gli rivolse quello che, secondo lui, doveva essere un saluto.  
«Vi ringrazio per essere venuto fin qui, anche se non so precisamente da dove voi proveniate e quanto il vostro viaggio sia stato lungo e faticoso, ma ora gradirei ritornare a riposare: se è vero che avete assistito alla prova a cui mio padre mi ha sottoposto, sarete anche a conoscenza di quanto essa mi abbia reso debole. Con il dovuto rispetto, gradirei che ora lei se ne andasse.» quindi Spock si sdraiò nuovamente e si mise di lato, dandogli le spalle.  
Trelane rimase stupito da un tale discorso: mai nessuno aveva rifiutato il suo aiuto, e questo testardo vulcaniano non sarebbe stato il primo.  
«Non crederete mica di farla franca in questo modo, signore.» disse, prima di scomparire e riapparire dall'altro lato del letto. Si mise in ginocchio e portò la bocca vicino all'orecchio del vulcaniano «Sapete, io so chi è che vi chiama.» sussurrò «So di chi è quella voce lontana.»  
Spock s'irrigidì.  
«Come fate a sapere...»  
«Se accetterete ciò che ho da proporvi, forse forse...»  
Trelane si alzò nuovamente in piedi e cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro, in attesa di una qualche azione da parte del vulcaniano.  
«Se acconsentirò alle vostre richieste, mi direte chi...»  
«Oh, se acconsentirete non ci sarà nemmeno bisogno che io vi sveli la sua identità. Sarete voi stesso a scoprirla.» lo anticipò.  
La curiosità che quella risposta aveva risvegliato dentro di lui, mista a quella che fin da ieri sera l'arrivo di quel semplice annuncio gli aveva scaturito lo fecero alzare dal letto e camminare fino ad arrivare di fronte al suo ospite; negli occhi, nascosta dietro strati di controllo, una luce solitaria si era risvegliata.  
«Parlate.» gli ordinò Spock, dimostrando così il suo interesse.  
«Vedo che la lealtà verso vostro padre è sparita.» lo canzonò Trelane.  
«La mia lealtà verso di lui non svanirà per colpa di un piccolo atto d'insubordinazione. Inoltre, ora che mi ci fate riflettere, sono sicuro che mio padre ha indetto una tale prova sapendo già dall'inizio quale sarebbe stato il suo risultato. Ritengo, quindi, che tale prova non possa ritenersi valida. In questo modo il mio comportamento non può leggersi come irrispettoso.» concluse Spock.  
«Cavilli su cavilli, mio caro.» disse alzando un dito in aria «Ma se questa è la tua decisione, sarò più che contento di assecondarla!»  
«Non sono cavilli...»  
«Ora che siamo finalmente d'accordo, mio caro, è ora che ci diamo da fare!»  
«Gradirei molto se lei la smettesse di interrompermi.»  
«Oh, certo, certo. Mi scuso di cuore, ma ogni tanto l'eccitazione prevale sul comportamento civile.» recitò portandosi una mano al petto «Ma ora cominciamo!»  
«Cominciare... cosa?»  
«Per prima cosa, un vestito!»  
Trelane schioccò nuovamente le dita e fece comparire direttamente sul corpo del vulcaniano una camicia bianca da pirata, con le maniche larghe e un sottile cordoncino a chiudere il tessuto sul torace; a questa seguirono una bandana rossa a coprire i capelli e le punte delle orecchie, un paio di pantaloni neri, stretti al punto giusto per evidenziare le forme longilinee dell'uomo, ed un paio di stivali, logori quel tanto che bastava da dare al costume quel tocco di antichità.  
«Perfetto!» batté le mani in un applauso Trelane «Perfetto. Però manca ancora qualcosa.»  
Detto ciò, fece apparire una benda a coprire l'occhio sinistro.  
«Ora ci siamo!» proclamò, più che soddisfatto del risultato.  
«Non le sembra troppo appariscente?» chiese Spock, che non si trovava del tutto a suo agio nelle sue nuove vesti.  
«Oh, dimenticavo che tu non hai mai abbandonato per un solo secondo il tuo pianeta.» disse ridendo «Non preoccuparti e pensa a divertirti.»  
«Io non vado lì per divertirmi.» precisò Spock.  
«Beh, allora non preoccuparti e fa quello che devi fare.»  
Trelane stava per schioccare le dita, quando Spock -e, sì, per la prima volta fu Spock- lo interruppe «In che modo ritieni di poter farmi approdare a bordo dell'Enterprise? Mancano pochissimi minuti ormai all'inizio della festa: non riuscirò ad arrivare in tempo.»  
«Quand'è che imparerai ad avere un po' di fiducia?» disse lo strano essere sorridendo.  
Trelane alzò la mano e fece per schioccare le dita, quando si fermò.  
«Un'ultima cosa: i tuoi genitori saranno a casa tra poche ore e non voglio che si preoccupino per te. Oh, che cuore immenso che possiedo!» si elogiò, accarezzandosi una guancia «Quindi appena giungerà la mezzanotte ti riporterò a casa. Godi fino all'ultima goccia del tuo tempo!» gli consigliò, prima di schioccare finalmente le dita e trasportarlo a bordo della nuovissima nave stellare.

Quando apparve, si ritrovò in mezzo ad una sala gremita di gente, di diverse razze e costumi, la maggior parte delle quali stava muovendo senza alcun senso apparente qualsiasi parte del corpo possedesse i muscoli necessari per farlo. Fin da bambino era stato educato, anche e soprattutto su spinta della madre, al ballo; eppure tali movimenti non gli risultavano familiari e, anzi, a suo parere risultavano troppo sconnessi e fuori tempo per essere interpretati come passi di danza: al ritorno a casa la prima cosa che avrebbe fatto sarebbe stata informarsi e studiare questi strani rituali.  
Ma la vista e il tatto, azionato da quella massa di corpi che si urtavano a vicenda, non erano gli unici sensi ad essere stati colpiti: Spock fu costretto a portare le mani alle orecchie, dolorosamente bersagliate dal volume altissimo di quella che, a quanto sembrava, veniva lì considerata musica.  
Dopo essersi riscosso dall'iniziale sconvolgimento, subito si diresse alla prima porta che riuscì a intravedere; questa si aprì e si richiuse dietro di lui, separandolo da quell'assordante disordine e da quell'eccessivo bisogno di contatto. Fortunatamente il materiale della porta risultava essere abbastanza denso da schermare gran parte del rumore, così Spock poté liberare le sue orecchie e riacquistare la sua postura eretta.  
Si guardò intorno. Nel corridoio non c'era anima viva; probabilmente, pensò, tutti erano a "divertirsi".  
Ma il motivo che l'aveva spinto fin dal primo momento ad accettare l'invito non era quello di partecipare alle usanze che lì venivano considerate a scopo ricreativo: quello che a lui interessava era la nave stellare e il suo posto di ufficiale scientifico. Facendo qualche calcolo, gli rimanevano ancora poco più di quattro ore prima di tornare a casa e, mantenendo una certa velocità nel passo, avrebbe potuto visitare l'intera struttura e guadagnare circa una mezz'ora per incontrare il Capitano e presentarsi, calcolando anche un minimo errore dovuto a probabili incontri durante il suo percorso. Pianificata, quindi, l'intera serata, cominciò a camminare lungo i corridoi grigi e desolati della nave, meravigliandosi, ad un certo punto, di come non avesse ancora incontrato anima viva: come potevano preferire gli altri allievi della flotta partecipare a quella strana festa, invece di interessarsi ad un così grandioso miracolo della tecnologia!  
Passò una gran parte del tempo nella sala motori -questa sì sorvegliata da una squadra di maglie rosse- analizzando e catalogando le varie componenti e il loro funzionamento; poi passò al laboratorio scientifico, ricco di attrezzature, dalle più vecchie a quelle più recenti. Si sedette per un attimo di fronte ad uno dei velocissimi computer e ne accarezzò i tasti, sempre più attirato verso questa nave e sempre più sicuro che avrebbe trovato modo di far parte del suo equipaggio. Rimase lì per pochi secondi prima di riprendere il cammino, non volendo sforare sulla tabella di marcia: visitò i numerosi altri laboratori, l'infermeria e la sezione della nave che conteneva gli alloggi. L'ultimo luogo che mancava, e che aveva tenuto appositamente per ultimo, era la plancia.  
Mise piede dentro il turboascensore e afferrò la manopola. Con voce sicura ordinò «Ponte.» e subito la cabina cominciò a muoversi, portandolo sempre più vicino al luogo che, sì, lo sentiva sempre di più, sarebbe diventato parte importante della sua rimanente esistenza. Ne avrebbe parlato con suo padre e gli avrebbe fatto comprendere le sue idee; e se non ci fosse riuscito, anche se con grande dispiacere, avrebbe comunque seguito la sua strada. Si sentiva al sicuro a bordo dell'Enterprise, circondato dalle pareti metalliche, e ciò accresceva il suo coraggio e la sua determinazione.  
Quando le porte del turboascensore si aprirono, senza nemmeno guardarsi intorno mise piede in plancia e lasciò che le porte dietro di lui si richiudessero, accompagnate dal loro naturale rumore, a cui ormai Spock si era abituato.  
Quando, però, alzò la testa si accorse di non essere solo: davanti a lui, seduto sulla sedia del Capitano, si trovava una figura; l'unico dettaglio che Spock riusciva a intravedere era un cappello blu ornato d'oro.  
«Chi è?» chiese la figura.  
Spock non rispose.  
Questa, allora, si alzò, voltò la testa verso il nuovo arrivato e camminò verso di lui, fermandoglisi di fronte.  
«Chi ti ha dato il permesso di mettere piede in plancia?» chiese l'uomo biondo vestito da Capitano della marina britannica.  
«Nessuno.» rispose Spock «Mi scuso per l'intrusione.»  
«Perché sei venuto qui, allora?»  
«Perché ero curioso di vedere il ponte di comando.» rispose brevemente.  
«Non ti diverti abbastanza alla festa nella sala ricreazione 1?» chiese l'uomo, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Non sono venuto qui per divertirmi. E, se proprio lo vuole sapere, non capisco come facciate a trovare tale baccano un divertimento.» concluse il vulcaniano, stringendo le mani dietro la schiena e guardando negli occhi il biondo, per quanto la sua benda nera glielo permettesse.  
«E perché sei qui, allora?»  
«Per il posto di Ufficiale Scientifico, non per altro.» rispose con convinzione.  
L'uomo lo osservò e lo esaminò con attenzione, quindi scoppiò in una grande risata.  
Spock lo fissò, preso di sorpresa dal suo comportamento: c'era un qualcosa nei suoi occhi verdi, un bagliore dorato. Ma prima che potesse analizzare ulteriormente, il biondo parlò.  
«Piacere, io sono il Capitano James Kirk, della nave stellare Enterprise.» disse, porgendo la mano in attesa della stretta di saluto.  
«Io sono Spock, aspirante ufficiale scientifico.» rispose, mantenendo la sua postura e osservando con sguardo incuriosito l'arto teso verso di lui.  
«Beh, vedo che non le piacciono le strette di mano. Pazienza.» disse Kirk, ritraendo il braccio «Sa,» continuò «ho aspettato per tutta la serata che qualcuno uscisse da quel turboascensore. E invece nessuno si è fatto vivo; fino ad ora, ovviamente.» disse, rivolgendogli un sorriso amichevole «Ho indetto questa festa» continuò, dando le spalle a Spock e fissando lo spazio attraverso il visore «per scegliere chi sarebbe entrato a far parte del mio equipaggio: chi per primo avesse lasciato la sala da ballo per interessarsi a tale funzione e alla nave avrebbe avuto il posto. Un modo efficace per individuare chi è veramente interessato all'incarico. E tu sei stato il primo; e anche l'unico, mi azzarderei a dire.» concluse, dando un'occhiata veloce alle porte dietro di lui e al vulcaniano che ora si era posizionato alle sue spalle.  
Spock tenne la bocca chiusa: temeva di non aver capito bene il discorso dell'uomo e non voleva azzardarsi a fare conclusioni.  
«Beh? Non hai niente da dire?» gli chiese Kirk «Non sei felice?»  
«Felice?» ripeté Spock, inclinando di lato il capo.  
«Sì, felice.» sorrise di nuovo il Capitano «Se non l'hai ancora capito, tu sarai il mio Ufficiale Scientifico.»  
Quella flebile luce che vagava dietro a tante barriere di disciplina si fece più forte e si liberò, raggiungendo la superficie.  
«Beh, da ciò che mi dicono i tuoi occhi, direi che sì: sei felice.» dichiarò il biondo.  
Spock rimase immobile, ancora immerso nei suoi pensieri tentando di riguadagnare un minimo di autocontrollo. La testa era china e gli occhi diretti verso terra.  
«Spock...» lo chiamò il biondo, voltandosi verso di lui preoccupato «Spock, guardami...» gli ordinò, quasi un sussurro, appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla.  
A quelle parole Spock alzò immediatamente gli occhi. E non fece caso alla mano sopra alla sua spalla. Tutto ciò che ora gli importava erano la luce dorata che si era fatta strada negli occhi del Capitano e quelle parole e il suono di quella voce, che sembrava una dolce melodia alle sue orecchie.  
«Spock,» lo chiamò nuovamente il biondo «ti senti bene?»  
Il nuovo Ufficiale Scientifico si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e, con grande sforzo, cercò la forza di parlare.  
«Sì, James.» furono le uniche parole che uscirono dalla sua bocca., quasi un bisbiglio.  
Il Capitano avrebbe voluto redarguirlo per la sua mancanza di rispetto verso un suo superiore, ma non trovò il coraggio di farlo; non trovò il coraggio nemmeno di parlare o di muoversi, tanto era la paura di trovarsi in mezzo a un sogno e di svegliarsi di colpo nel suo letto. Il suo letto, dove per numerose notti, tante da non poterle nemmeno contare, aveva ascoltato quella voce che lo chiamava e quella luce verde che lo attirava.  
Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, lasciò che la sua mano salisse dalla spalla lungo il collo dell'uomo di fronte a lui, fino a raggiungere la guancia e posarsi lì, godendo del suo calore.  
E nemmeno Spock governò l'azione della sua testa, che spinse verso quella mano fresca.  
E i loro corpi presero l'iniziativa e si avvicinarono, immergendoli in un tenero abbraccio, forte per il desiderio, ma dolce per l'incontro inaspettato. E quando si staccarono, entrambi non si erano mai sentiti così soli.  
Kirk non resistette a quella sensazione di malinconia, e subito mosse due dita a sfiorare il viso dell'uomo, ricreando così il contatto. E afferrò la benda nera e con delicatezza cominciò a tirarla verso l'alto, volendo scoprire di più di quel volto che per troppo tempo gli era stato nascosto. Quando intravide la base dell'occhio... era solo, solo in mezzo alla plancia.  
E la benda nera era l'unica cosa che di quell'uomo gli era rimasto.


	3. Chapter 3

Spock si ritrovò all'improvviso nella sua stanza, con addosso la solita tunica, sdraiato sul letto. Tutto era come doveva essere, tanto che poteva sembrare fosse stato tutto un sogno. Ma no, non lo era stato.  
Era stato reale. E Spock sentiva ancora quella leggera freschezza sulla guancia, il ricordo di un tocco che troppo a lungo aveva invano cercato di raggiungere; e il suo occhio, che per ore era stato tenuto al sicuro e al riposo sotto la benda, ora gli dava fastidio, colto tutto d'un tratto dalla fioca luce delle candele poste sul comodino.  
Ora sapeva. Sapeva chi era che lo chiamava, sapeva chi era che lui stesso cercava. Sapeva.  
«Ehilà. Allora, com'è andata la serata?» gli chiese Trelane, dopo essergli apparso dal nulla seduto sul bordo alla fine del letto, con le gambe incrociate e reggendo tra le mani una coppa contenente un liquido rossastro, probabilmente qualche strana varietà di vino.  
«Tu sapevi...»  
«Certo. Altrimenti perché ti avrei portato lì?» disse sorridendo.  
«In che modo tutto ciò può risultare a tuo vantaggio?»  
«Vantaggio? Nessun vantaggio. Solo puro piacere personale.»  
«Mi hai usato. Era questo il tuo piano. Ed hai fatto leva sulle mie debolezze per raggiungere il tuo scopo: mi congratulo per il tuo successo.» disse Spock, in parte onorando seriamente la caparbietà dell'alieno, in parte accusandolo.  
«Suvvia, ci abbiamo guadagnato entrambi, o sbaglio? Io, inguaribile romantico,» continuò dopo aver bevuto un sorso dal bicchiere «ho fatto in modo che due anime gemelle come voi si incontrassero. Potrei fare a gara con Cupido!» si elogiò, balzando in piedi e facendo comparire un arco ed una faretra ricca di frecce; dopo averne scoccata qualcuna le fece sparire e finì il suo discorso «Anzi, direi che sono anche meglio di lui. E poi, pensala così: tra qualche giorno io mi sarò già stufato di osservare le vostre miserabili vite; in cambio voi due piccioncini potrete continuare con le vostre scaramucce amorose. Che ne dici?»  
«Dico che non ci saranno, come le chiami tu, "scaramucce amorose".»  
«E perché mai?» chiese sorpreso Trelane.  
«Perché mio padre mi impedirà di vederlo...» si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso la porta della sua stanza «ora che è a conoscenza della mia disubbidienza.»  
Spock aprì la porta e si trovò di fronte il padre, rigido e con lo sguardo severo.  
«Spock, come hai osato disubbidirmi?» parlò, aumentando leggermente il volume della voce.  
«Ne subirò le conseguenze.» rispose Spock, che dopo aver incontrato James non riusciva a sentirsi in colpa per l'atto commesso.  
«Oh, non me ne ero minimamente accorto.» commentò Trelane, con tono ironico «Quanto mi dispiace!» aggiunse con tono ancor più melodrammatico.  
E da lì sparì.  
«Spock, mi devi una spiegazione. Subito.» ordinò il padre, dopo aver visto lo sconosciuto dissolversi.  
Dopo aver spiegato l'intero accaduto al padre, questi dovette utilizzare fino all'ultima goccia di sangue vulcaniano per trattenersi; Amanda invano cercava di mediare tra i suoi due uomini, prima dando ragione all'uno, poi schierandosi dalla parte dell'altro, facendo notare come entrambi avessero commesso i propri errori e di come il comportamento di entrambi avesse oltrepassato il limite. Quando la situazione divenne ingestibile, Amanda alzò la voce e zittì i famigliari.  
«Ora ascoltatemi bene, voi due. Siete padre e figlio, e vi volete bene, per quanto possiate o vogliate ammetterlo. Quindi, finitela con la vostra "logica" e smettetela di litigare! Ora decido io. Spock, torna in camera tua; marito mio, andiamo a letto. E domani mattina potremo chiarire la faccenda. Intesi?»  
I due uomini si guardarono.  
«Emotiva.» affermò Spock.  
«Sì, lo è sempre stata.» concordò Sarek.  
«Oh, adesso vi alleate contro di me? Via, tutti a letto. E non voglio sentir ragioni!» ordinò a voce alta, indicando con le braccia in direzione delle due camere.  
E immediatamente i due uomini obbedirono.

Kirk rimase immobile, in piedi per qualche secondo; gli occhi erano puntati verso la postazione dell'Ufficiale Scientifico, direzione verso la quale, pochi istanti prima, si trovava quel misterioso uomo. E quell'entusiasmo, quell'atmosfera privata e rassicurante che poco prima avvolgeva l'intero ponte e che lo aveva fatto sentire completo, che aveva per quei pochi attimi saziato la sua sete di curiosità e di bisogno era svanita con lui. E si chiedeva se tutto ciò potesse essere stato solo un sogno. Ma il suo animo negava tale possibilità.  
Kirk si sedette sulla poltrona del capitano, tenendo stretta nel pugno la benda. La rigirò fra le dita sentendone la morbidezza, quella sensazione che provoca il tessuto mentre sfrega contro la pelle; con i polpastrelli riusciva ancora a sentirne il calore.  
Ma tutto ciò era niente in confronto a quello che aveva potuto toccare pochi istanti prima: perché prima era riuscito a sfiorare colui che gli apparteneva, colui a cui egli stesso doveva e voleva donarsi; perché mai prima di allora aveva avuto sotto le sue mani una creatura dai lineamenti così decisi ed eleganti, dagli occhi così scuri da potervisi perdere dentro, ma con quella luce pronta a guidarlo nuovamente in superficie; e nella sua mente non balenò alcun pensiero sul fatto che quella voce, che da molto, troppo tempo, lo aveva fatto infatuare, possedesse un timbro maschile, perché ciò che cercava e di cui aveva bisogno andava oltre tali barriere, e perché ciò che gli si era presentato d'innanzi si era rivelato così unico e inimitabile che egli stesso dovette meravigliarsi del fatto che una tale creatura avesse scelto proprio lui.  
E rimase a riflettere su quell'immenso regalo che gli era stato fatto, fra il silenzio della plancia e i flebili suoni che ogni tanto, giusto per ricordagli che la nave era ora in funzione e pronta a partire, venivano emessi dalle console che lo circondavano.  
Non mise piede nella sala ricreazione 1 per tutta la serata; non era il momento di immergersi nelle festività e sorridere a quella massa di gente ormai completamente corrotta dall'alcol. La sua mente era impegnata in altri ragionamenti, piani che non lasciavano spazio ad altri pensieri: avrebbe ritrovato quell'uomo; lo avrebbe riportato a bordo dell'Enterprise perché serviva alla nave, serviva alla missione... e serviva a lui.  
E mentre cercava una via per raggiungere il suo scopo, le porte del turboascensore si aprirono ed entrò in plancia un ufficiale addetto alla sicurezza, per informarlo della fine del ballo e del conseguente teletrasporto di tutti gli ufficiali direttamente all'Accademia.  
«L'Ammiraglio Komack mi ha chiesto di riferirle la seguente domanda: è riuscito a trovare un Ufficiale Scientifico?» concluse l'uomo dalla maglia rossa.  
«Gli risponderò di persona, grazie. Avvisi l'Ammiraglio che intendo raggiungerlo immediatamente per discutere di tale faccenda. E avvisi anche il teletrasporto che sarò da loro entro pochi minuti e che preparino le coordinate per il mio atterraggio.» ordinò Kirk, prima di uscire dalla plancia e dirigersi verso il suo nuovo alloggio per un veloce cambio d'abito ed un veloce sguardo alla banca dati del suo computer.  
«Sissignore.»

«Ammiraglio.» salutò il biondo con un lieve cenno del capo.  
«Capitano Kirk, non ho voluto negarle questo incontro, ma non le sembra un tantino tardi?» chiese Komack, seduto composto dietro la scrivania.  
«Sì, me ne rendo conto. Ma ho una questione fondamentale a cui porre rimedio. Riguarda il mio Ufficiale Scientifico.»  
«Si sieda, Kirk, si sieda. E mi spieghi meglio.» lo invitò.  
Il nuovo capitano dell'Enterprise si accomodò, quindi, di fronte all'Ammiraglio e cominciò a parlare, mantenendo costantemente il contatto visivo per sottolineare quanto la questione fosse per lui delicata e importante.  
«Ho trovato la persona perfetta per questo incarico.» disse; fece una piccola pausa, per mettere in ordine i pensieri e le parole, e poi continuò «Ma non so chi sia.»  
Komack rimase stupito da tale dichiarazione.  
«Lei non sa... chi sia? Capisco fosse un ballo in maschera e che, perciò, il loro aspetto potesse venirle nascosto, ma il suo compito era quello di testare i nostri allievi: era sottinteso che dovesse chiedere loro il nome!» lo rimproverò alzando la voce.  
«È la prima cosa che ho voluto sapere, Signore. Il fatto è che il suo nome non figura nell'elenco degli studenti partecipanti all'evento.»  
«Questo non è possibile.»  
«Ne sono al corrente. Gli inviti sono stati spediti solamente agli aspiranti ufficiali dell'Accademia, e nessuno avrebbe potuto intercettarne uno. In questo modo solo noi potevamo essere informati della festa appena avvenuta e nessuno avrebbe potuto infiltrarsi a bordo della nave. Eppure...»  
«Qual era il suo nome?»  
«Spock.»  
«Spock? Ma che razza di nome assurdo è mai questo? Nessun "Spock" è mai stato accettato alla nostra Accademia.»  
«Eppure le sto dicendo la verità.» disse Kirk, che odiava essere preso per bugiardo.  
«Senta, Kirk, la sua nave parte fra tre giorni. E l'equipaggio deve essere al completo. Se lei non è stato capace di trovare un Ufficiale Scientifico, allora lo sceglieremo noi per lei.»  
«Ma io ho trovato il mio Ufficiale!» controbatté Kirk, alzandosi in piedi e puntando le mani contro la scrivania.  
«La prego, Capitano, si sieda e si calmi.» lo apostrofò Komack, rimanendo il più possibile composto «Mi dica, come ha intenzione di trovare questo fantomatico Ufficiale? Mi proponga una soluzione, e io le darò tre giorni di tempo per riportarlo a bordo della sua nave.» gli offrì, incrociando le dita e appoggiando le mani sul petto.  
«Ragionando sull'accaduto, l'unica possibilità è che "Spock" sia un nome falso. E, prima che me lo chieda, no, non so nemmeno io perché mai un aspirante ufficiale avrebbe dovuto nascondersi dietro a tale espediente. Ma posso scommetterci la vita che lui è l'uomo che fa al caso nostro; perciò intendo riportarlo qui. E, poiché, come abbiamo già constatato, nessuno oltre agli allievi dell'Accademia possono aver messo piede a bordo della mia nave, mi sembra ovvio cercare proprio fra di loro.»  
«E come pensa di fare?» chiese Komack, scettico.  
«Li convocherò uno per uno. E quando ce l'avrò davanti, saprò riconoscerlo.» rispose Kirk, convinto come non era stato mai.  
«Devo confidarle che non nutro molta speranza nel suo piano e che mi sembra una ricerca vana, la sua. Ma le avevo promesso che le avrei dato una chance, e quindi l'avrà.»  
«La ringrazio, Signore.» disse Kirk, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la porta per cominciare il prima possibile la sua ricerca.  
«E... Capitano.» lo chiamò l'Ammiraglio.  
Kirk fermò i suoi passi e si voltò.  
«Capitano, noto il suo enorme entusiasmo, ma la prego... ora vada a letto. Può cominciare ad incontrare i nostri cadetti da domani mattina. Penso che ora non sia l'ora adatta.»  
Kirk non disse nulla, ma fece solo un cenno d'assenso con il capo ed uscì dalla stanza. Si diresse velocemente verso il suo giaciglio e si coricò, sperando che durante il sonno il tempo passasse più velocemente e convinto che il suo piano avrebbe funzionato.

_«James... James...» lo chiamò la voce, quella voce a cui ora aveva potute dare un volto «James... vieni da me. Vieni a prendermi...» lo invocava da lontano._  
_«Dove sei?» gli chiede il biondo, che intorno a sé non riusciva a vedere altro che buio._  
_«Seguimi... vieni da me...» continuava ad incitarlo._  
_E ad un tratto una luce verde, quella stessa luce che per molte notti lo aveva guidato lungo i suoi sogni, riapparve. E come molte volte aveva già fatto, lo portò ai piedi di un monte. E Kirk si arrampicò, aiutandosi con le mani e con i piedi, spingendo con forza verso l'alto e non permettendo alla stanchezza di fermarlo, né tanto meno di rallentarlo; e quando, finalmente, giunse sulla cima, la luce era lì, in tutto il suo splendore. Kirk le si avvicinò lentamente, per la paura di farla in qualche modo spaventare. Protese la mano destra in avanti. Passo dopo passo il suo corpo veniva avvolto da quella luminescenza e Kirk si sentì come abbracciato; e le sue dita sfiorarono qualcosa, qualcosa di caldo e vellutato. E lo riconobbe. E sforzando la vista riuscì ad intravedere di nuovo quel volto, impassibile ma ricco di dolcezza. E la sua mano era ora interamente a contatto con quella sua guancia tesa._

Il giorno seguente Kirk si alzò presto la mattina e subito cominciò a scorrere la lista dei nomi degli invitati. Uno ad uno li incontrò, ci parlò e scherzò, ma nessuno di loro era Lui. Dopo essere arrivato a metà dell'elenco, cominciò a dubitare di poterlo trovare. Ma subito gli tornò alla mente il sogno fatto quella stessa notte, e la fiamma del suo entusiasmo ricominciò ad ardere, con ancora più forza.  
La sua mente era così presa dalla ricerca, che nemmeno la fame, la sete o la semplice stanchezza riuscirono a scalfire la sua determinazione.  
E quando, verso l'ora di cena, aveva ormai terminato di ispezionare ogni ufficiale e non aveva trovato in nessuno di loro la minima somiglianza con il suo Spock, nemmeno ciò riuscì ad atterrarlo. Convinto delle sue azioni, tornò nel suo alloggio e si rimise al computer, controllando eventuali errori nella trascrizione dei dati ed eventuali file nascosti.

«Ammiraglio Komack,» parlò Kirk appena entrato nell'ufficio e senza nemmeno aspettare che il suo superiore lo facesse accomodare «il mio piano non ha prodotto alcun esito positivo: ho interrogato tutti gli ufficiali presenti all'Accademia. Ma non c'è stato nulla da fare. Lui non è qui.»  
«Si arrende, quindi?» domandò Komack, alzando lo sguardo dalla pila di carte a cui stava lavorando.  
«No.» rispose Kirk, con gli occhi pieni di convinzione.  
«No? E cosa intende fare, ancora?»  
«Vedo che non ha prestato ascolto attentamente alle mie parole. Io ho affermato di aver incontrato gli ufficiali presenti all'interno dell'Accademia. Non tutti quelli che ad essa sono iscritti.»  
Komack rimase a guardarlo con un espressione perplessa.  
«Essere Capitano offre i suoi privilegi, come ben saprà; ed io so come sfruttarli. Ed ho scoperto che vi è ancora un uomo che non ho avuto il privilegio di incontrare.»  
«Ho capito a chi si riferisce: il figlio dell'Ambasciatore Sarek, ho indovinato?»  
«Esattamente.» rispose Kirk, compiaciuto di se stesso.  
«Mi dispiace deluderla, Capitano, ma lui non era qui ieri sera: suo padre aveva espressamente proibito a suo figlio di prendere parte alla sua celebrazione. E i vulcaniani non sono soliti disubbidire ai propri genitori.» affermò Komack, rimettendosi a lavorare sulle sue carte.  
«I vulcaniani forse no. Ma lui è per metà umano.»  
«Senta Kirk, venga al dunque. Dove vuole arrivare?» gli chiese l'Ammiraglio, che non aveva tempo da perdere in inutili chiacchiere.  
«Le chiedo il permesso di andare su Vulcano.»  
«Permesso negato.» rispose Komack, senza nemmeno alzare gli occhi dal foglio.  
«E perché mai?»  
«Perché sarebbe un viaggio inutile.»  
«Ho ancora due giorni di tempo a mia disposizione e sono sufficienti per andare fino a lì e ritornare con il mio Ufficiale Scientifico pronto a partire per la missione.» ribatté Kirk, ostinato.  
«Cosa le fa credere che quel vulcaniano sia il suo "Spock"?» chiese Komack, ora fissando negli occhi Kirk e aspettando da lui una risposta convincente.  
«Non sono in grado di spiegarglielo. Ma ne sono certo.» rispose il Capitano, che per la prima volta era a corto di parole.  
«Non mi sembra una motivazione sufficiente.» disse incrociando le braccia.  
«Non posso dirle di più. Lei deve fidarsi di me.»  
«Sà, Capitano Kirk, in molti scommettono su di lei. La reputano la giovane promessa della Flotta...»  
«Ne sono al corrente e sono fiero della loro fiducia.»  
«...ammirano la sua perspicacia e il suo talento innato per il comando, la sua intelligenza strategica ed il suo costante impegno, il suo coraggio ed il suo comportamento di fronte al pericolo. Ma più di ogni altra cosa, ciò che li ha colpiti è stato il suo istinto. Non mi sembra corretto mettere un freno proprio alla sua qualità più grande. Perciò... le do il permesso d'imbarcarsi. Ma le ricordo un'ultima volta: due giorni, non di più.»  
«La ringrazio. Quarantotto ore saranno più che sufficienti.»


	4. Chapter 4

Aprì gli occhi. Fissò il soffitto aranciato illuminato dal sole che, osservando le ombre proiettate sulla parete, doveva trovarsi ormai molto alto nel cielo. Rimase per qualche secondo immobile nella stessa posizione in cui si era ritrovato appena aveva socchiuso le palpebre, poi si mosse per alzarsi. Appena cominciò a fare leva contro le coperte con il braccio e ad alzare la schiena, sentì una leggera fitta vicino alla tempia sinistra, lì dove la vena pulsava con ardore. Riuscì a raggiungere una posizione seduta e ad appoggiare i piedi sul pavimento. Dopo qualche secondo per riprendersi dall'improvviso dolore e sottometterlo alla sua volontà, si arrischiò ad alzarsi in piedi: le gambe erano deboli, le piastrelle più fredde del solito, l'intera stanza sembrava vorticare attorno a lui. Ricadde nuovamente sopra le coperte, portando una mano dietro la schiena per impedirgli di ricadere all'indietro e l'altra a massaggiarsi la tempia, dove il dolore si acuiva di più ad ogni minimo sforzo.  
Mai il suo fisico era stato così debilitato, mai si era sentito così prostrato. Eppure, pensò, non aveva compiuto alcuna azione il giorno precedente che potesse giustificare una tale spossatezza.  
Si sdraiò nuovamente, come la logica gli aveva suggerito, e cominciò a fare lunghi respiri profondi, concentrandosi sul proprio fisico e sulla zona colpita dal malessere, cercando di porre sollievo a quelle fitte continue e di schermare il resto del corpo e della mente.  
Quando il dolore era ormai piuttosto sotto controllo, tanto quanto bastava a consentirgli di ragionare a mente lucida, cominciò a ripercorrere la giornata precedente in cerca della causa del suo attuale stato fisico: le prime ore erano trascorse come il resto dei giorni, tra lo studio e la compagnia piacevole della madre; ciò che aveva dato una scossa alla sua routine era stato quell'invito, con la conseguente fusione mentale tra lui stesso e suo padre, l'apparizione di quello strano essere in cerca di marionette con cui occupare il suo tempo, la festa in maschera a bordo di quella tanto ormai sognata Enterprise e, cosa più importante, l'incontro con colui che avrebbe dovuto essere il suo nuovo Capitano e che, se Spock ne avesse avuto l'occasione, avrebbe cercato di attrarre a sé e afferrare.  
Se solo il ritorno a casa non fosse stato così imprevisto e avverso.  
Perché l'ufficiale aveva ormai alle spalle anni di ubbidienza verso il padre e sapeva cosa il suo atto di insubordinazione avesse portato alla luce: quello che prima poteva essere considerato un tempo relativamente breve da passare sotto il tetto dei propri genitori, in attesa di raggiungere una preparazione tale da soddisfare le aspettative del padre, ora si era trasformato in un periodo di tempo che gli avrebbe permesso di trovare moglie e mettere su famiglia. Sapeva che la cosa più difficile da guadagnare con suo padre era la fiducia. Ed ora l'aveva persa. Mai Sarek gli avrebbe permesso di lasciare il pianeta, mai gli avrebbe dato un'ultima occasione di incontrare il suo Capitano, mai più gli avrebbe anche solo consentito di pensarvici.  
Eppure ancora una volta Spock non riuscì a seguire il volere del padre, perché la sua mente, come se libera di qualsiasi barriera di logica e volere, subito andò a posarsi sull'immagine del biondo in costume, sul suo viso, sui suoi occhi. Su quella luce dorata che come un magnete attirava il suo sguardo. Il calore di quel corpo fresco premuto contro il suo in quell'abbraccio così a lungo cercato e desiderato gli offuscava i sensi, gli annebbiava i ricordi; tutto ciò che contava era ormai il suo tocco. Un bisogno inarrestabile cresceva dentro di lui ad ogni secondo che passava pensando a quell'unico momento, l'unico in tutta la sua vita in cui aveva trovato, ne era sicuro, la sua dimora, il suo luogo d'appartenenza: sicurezza. Perché immerso nella stretta di quelle braccia possenti eppure così delicate e leggere nulla gli era sembrato più estraneo ed oscuro; nulla poteva infrangere la loro unione.  
Mentre ancora la sua mente vagava tra le memorie del giorno appena passato, un lieve bussare lo fece riemergere.  
«Avanti.» disse, mentre ancora stringeva la fronte nella mano destra, massaggiandosi con regolarità le tempie.  
«Spock, qualcosa non va?» chiese preoccupata Amanda, accorrendo a fianco del figlio.  
«Devo ammettere che il mio corpo non sta rispondendo agli stimoli da me dettati: madre, penso che la cosa giusta da dire sia "non mi sento molto bene".»  
«Cos'hai? Ti fa male la testa? L'avevo avvertito io tuo padre che quella prova era troppo dura da affrontare e che non avrebbe fatto altro che farti del male. Ma, ovviamente, non mi ha voluto ascoltare.» concluse borbottando.  
«Madre, non è come pensi. La nostra fusione non è la causa, altrimenti ne avrei sentito gli effetti appena le nostre menti si sono separate.»  
«E allora cosa ti succede? Non ti sei più ammalato da quando avevi undici anni, e dubito che possa accadere proprio ora.»  
«Non lo so, madre. Mi sento... vuoto. Non... non so come spiegarlo in parole per te più chiare.»  
«Hai bisogno di aiuto? Riesci ad alzarti?» chiese, offrendo la sua mano aperta.  
«Posso farcela da solo.» rispose, mentre lentamente si riportava ad una posizione seduta; poggiò la pianta dei piedi sul freddo pavimento e con le braccia fece perno sul materasso per riuscire ad alzarsi. Quando riuscì a raggiungere la sua normale postura, il tutto si offuscò, la stanza cominciò a vorticare, le piastrelle sotto ai suoi piedi sembravano muoversi come le onde del mare. Non riusciva a trovare un appiglio a cui aggrapparsi; la mano della madre che subito lo aveva afferrato non era abbastanza. Ciò che gli serviva era una stretta più potente e salda, ciò di cui necessitava era un tocco fresco contro la sua pelle che ora sembrava quasi bruciare. Ciò di cui aveva bisogno era James.  
Subito dopo Spock cadde a terra, svenuto, con il corpo ad una temperatura tale da far arrossire un vulcano, e la mente vagabonda in cerca del suo Compagno.

«Cosa vorrebbe dire che non mi è concesso partire? Vorrei farle notare che sono un Capitano della Flotta Spaziale e che sono in viaggio per compiere una missione.» quasi urlò Kirk di fronte ad un ulteriore rifiuto.  
«Mi scuso per l'inconveniente, signore, ma l'Ammiraglio Komack ci ha ordinato di non lasciarla imbarcare.» rispose intimorito il giovane addetto ai biglietti.  
«Impossibile. Ho ricevuto il permesso dall'Ammiraglio stesso poche ore fa. Dev'esserci stato un errore.»  
«Nessun errore, signore: siamo stati avvisati poco prima del suo arrivo. Come può vedere» cercò di spiegare voltando il computer verso il biondo «abbiamo anche ricevuto una sua foto, in caso avessimo avuto problemi nel riconoscimento.»  
«Ma cosa diavolo sta succedendo!? Non sono mica un ricercato! Mi faccia parlare immediatamente con un suo superiore.»  
«Se vuole posso accontentarla, ma non cambierà lo stato di cose.»  
«Glielo ordino!» gridò Kirk, ormai sul punto di scoppiare e di prendere a pugni quel dolce visino che si trovava di fronte.  
Ma i suoi pensieri sanguinosi vennero fermati da una voce familiare, autoritaria ed inaspettata.  
«La prego, Capitano,» gli si rivolse l'Ammiraglio, avvicinandosi alle sue spalle «non faccia inutili scenate e lasci in pace questo povero ragazzo.»  
«Potrebbe gentilmente spiegarmi cosa sta succedendo? Cos'è tutto d'un tratto questo permesso negato? Mi sembrava avessimo fatto un accordo...» cercò di capire.  
«Venga con me e le spiegherò tutto con calma.» suggerì il moro, facendogli segno con la mano di seguirlo.

Era talmente surreale da non poterci quasi credere: quando finalmente era riuscito a trovarlo, quando era riuscito a dare un nome a quella luce verde che da mesi gli aveva dato il tormento e che da poche ore era diventata il centro di ogni suo pensiero, ora gli era negato il permesso di incontrarlo. Dall'Ambasciatore stesso di Vulcano. A causa di un malore, a quanto era riuscito a comprendere dal lungo discorso fattogli da Komack.  
Impossibilitato a mettere le mani su quello che considerava ormai suo di diritto.  
Il tormento che quella situazione gli stava recando lo faceva camminare avanti e indietro per l'intera lunghezza dell'ufficio del suo superiore, rimuginando sull'intero accaduto e su una possibile soluzione.  
Perchè Kirk aveva scelto il suo Ufficiale Scientifico. E nulla avrebbe mai potuto scalfire la sua corazza di determinazione nel raggiungere il suo obbiettivo: averlo con sé a bordo.  
«Capitano, rifletta: la nostra Accademia è ricca di promettenti ufficiali. Non sia così cocciuto e dia loro una possibilità. Vedrà che non se ne pentirà.» suggerì l'Ammiraglio, tentando di dare un freno a quel treno che si muoveva di fronte a lui.  
«Lei non capisce. È lui, è quello giusto!» rispose Kirk, fermandosi e voltandosi a fissare negli occhi Komack con tutto l'ardore che la sua convinzione e ostinazione gli conferivano.  
Kirk non sapeva se quelle parole si riferissero semplicemente al ruolo di ufficiale, o se la sua mente avesse navigato in acque più profonde e lontane, scandagliando i suoi desideri e bisogni, affermando la sua fedeltà a quell'uomo vestito da pirata.  
«Non vorrei in alcun modo contraddire le sue decisioni, soprattutto quelle riguardanti il suo equipaggio e la sua nave, ma in questo caso non posso proprio venirle incontro: l'Ambasciatore Sarek è una persona molto influente, come lei ben sa; non voglio correre il rischio di affrontare un incidente diplomatico a causa di un suo capriccio. Con questo spero di essermi spiegato.»  
«Ho compreso benissimo, signore.» rispose Kirk fra i denti.  
Poi si voltò e uscì dall'ufficio senza guardarsi indietro: la tentazione di ribellarsi al suo superiore e di compiere un atto che avrebbe sicuramente rallentato la sua carriera era troppo forte.

Il suo alloggio gli sembrava più spoglio del solito, più ampio e scarno, silenzioso e vuoto.  
Vuoto come lui.  
Vuoto come il suo animo. Solitario come il suo corpo.  
Le coperte del suo giaciglio non riuscivano minimamente a riscaldarlo, a confortarlo come numerose volte avevano fatto durante il periodo della giovinezza. Quella loro stretta, anzi, gli recava sofferenza. Non erano, infatti, quelle due braccia snelle a stringerlo, a proteggerlo, a sorreggerlo.  
Tra le mani stringeva con forza quella benda nera, quell'unico ricordo ancora palpabile del giorno prima. Il segno indelebile della sua assenza. Sotto i polpastrelli poteva tastarne la morbidezza, e subito la sua mente la metteva a confronto con la pelle liscia di quel volto esotico, dai lineamenti regali e impassibili compensati da quegli occhi neri come lo spazio, ma ricchi di stelle. Di una stella verde e luminosa come una supernova, che con la sua gravità lo attraeva a sé; che con i suoi lunghi raggi scaldava e illuminava il suo animo.  
Sarebbe stata una notte lunga e senza riposo, ricca di ripensamenti, in cerca di un piano da attuare: perché non si dica mai che Kirk, Capitano dell'Enterprise, si arrenda alla prima difficoltà.  
Eppure questa volta tutto sembrava essergli avverso, nessuno sembrava volerlo aiutare, tutti parevano volerlo affondare, vedere la sua sconfitta. Separare da lui.  
«Ti raggiungerò!» disse ad alta voce, rivolgendosi al suo ricordo.  
«Oh, ma certo che lo raggiungerà! Non vi ho mica fatti incontrare per poi osservare le vostre anime in pena. Sa, sono più un tipo da lieto fine.» disse l'uomo seduto sulla poltrona affianco al letto, mentre con disinvoltura si guardava le unghie.  
Subito l'addestramento della Flotta si fece sentire e Kirk si alzò di scatto, mettendosi in guardia e scrutando l'avversario in cerca di eventuali armi o punti deboli.  
«Non si preoccupi, Kirk: vengo in pace.» disse alzandosi lentamente.  
«Chi è lei?» chiese il biondo senza abbassare la guardia.  
«Io? Chè dire: sono la persona che ha consentito a lei e al suo adorato Spock di incontrarsi.»  
«Cosa ne sa lei di questa storia?» chiese, disturbato che questo straniero fosse a conoscenza di particolari della sua vita privata e professionale, ma allo stesso tempo speranzoso nello sfruttare la faccenda.  
«Perché vi rivolgete a me con un tono così ostile? Ve l'ho già detto, sono dalla vostra parte. Voglio che tutto finisca per il meglio.»  
«Mi dica immediatamente cosa c'entra in questa storia.»  
«Diciamo che ho dato a Spock una spintarella fuori dalla porta. E suo padre non l'ha presa molto bene. Eh, cosa ci vuole fare: è un vulcaniano.» osservò, avvicinandosi al Capitano e ponendoglisi davanti.  
«Voglio sapere perché si trova qui, come ha fatto ad entrare e cosa ha fatto a Spock.» grugnì, trattenendo a stento la rabbia verso l'individuo che sembrava la causa della situazione di reclusione imposta da Sarek al suo futuro ufficiale.  
«Kirk, Kirk, Kirk... non faccia tanto il duro. Le basti sapere che io e Spock ci conosciamo, che l'ho aiutato ad arrivare a bordo della sua nave e che ora sono giunto da lei per portarla su Vulcano. È ora che questa storia finisca. Per il meglio.»  
«Perché le interessa così tanto?»  
«Come ho già detto e ribadito, sono un inguaribile romantico. Mai potrei sopportare due anime gemelle separate dall'intervento di uno stregone cattivo. Il mio povero cuore non riuscirebbe ad attutire il colpo!» disse, portandosi la mano al petto.  
«Se anche io mi fidassi di lei, cosa che, la avviso, non accadrà mai, in che modo mi farebbe arrivare su Vulcano?» chiese sospettoso.  
«Mmm... vedo che con lei non c'è proprio nulla da fare. Con lei è impossibile ragionare! Possibile che nessuno in quest'universo abbia un po' di fiducia? Prima Spock dubita di me, poi lei dubita delle mie capacità... ma non importa: la farò ricredere con i fatti!» affermò con sicurezza.  
E con uno schiocco delle dita il paesaggio si trasformò in deserto.  
«Dove...?»  
«Non le sembra ovvio? Spero che ora si sia almeno in parte ricreduto. Come le ho già detto e ripetuto, voglio aiutarvi. Sa, Spock mi piace davvero molto: è così sagace, testardo e tenace. Proprio come lei.»  
«Io non... non...» balbettò Kirk ancora incredulo.  
«Oh, accetto le sue scuse. Ora vada. Io ho fatto quello che dovevo. Ora sta a lei scrivere il finale.»  
E detto ciò scomparve, nello stesso silenzio in cui era apparso.


	5. Chapter 5

Il grado di Capitano era già nelle sue mani e presto sarebbe salpato a bordo della sua nuova nave in viaggio tra le stelle; eppure James Kirk non aveva ancora mai messo piede su Vulcano. E fu per questo motivo che per un minuto abbondante non si mosse nemmeno di un millimetro dal punto in cui era stato pochi attimi prima teletrasportato. I suoi occhi rimasero fissi a contemplare l'orizzonte, quella linea marcata che divideva le terre sabbiose color mattone dal cielo rossastro, in cui la stella di quel sistema lontano splendeva della sua luce dorata e dipingeva l'atmosfera con i suoi caldi raggi. Il lieve fruscio del vento trasportava tra i suoi soffi il calore rubato al terreno, che alla vista sembrava tremare, tanto le molecole si muovevano adagiate frenetiche sulla superficie cocente. Il tutto sembrava quasi un miraggio.  
Per un breve momento ebbe il terrore di trovarsi in mezzo ad un deserto vasto e illimitato, uno di quei deserti in cui i primi esploratori avventuratisi aldilà del Mediterraneo e approdati sulle coste settentrionali dell'Africa si erano perduti, avevano sofferto il caldo e la sete, avevano invano cercato una sorgente d'acqua per poi crollare a terra senza forze.  
Ma vi era una differenza sostanziale che divideva il giovane Capitano da quegli antichi esploratori: lui aveva una meta da raggiungere, e nulla, tantomeno un bisogno così radicato nella biologia umana, quello di immettere nel proprio corpo dei liquidi, lo avrebbe in nessun modo distratto dal suo obbiettivo. Perchè dopo l'iniziale smarrimento, ora la sua mente cominciava a riordinare i pensieri, a costruire una lista di priorità; e al vertice di quella piramide non si trovava una cosa così banale, seppur necessaria, come l'acqua, ma un tesoro inestimabile e ancor più essenziale che era quell'uomo slanciato e dalla voce profonda, che solo pronunciando il suo nome era riuscito a riscaldare il suo animo come nemmemo la forza di mille soli sarebbe mai riuscita a fare.  
Lui non era in cerca di una sorgente d'acqua, ma di una sorgente d'affetto, bisogno e sicurezza.  
Rinforzato dai ricordi, dalle sensazioni e dalla speranza, cominciò a scrutare profondamente il paesaggio che gli si presentava dinnanzi in cerca di un luogo abitato. Quando si voltò e diede le spalle alle infinite dune di sabbia che per parecchi minuti avevano occupato la sua visuale, riuscì a intravedere in lontananza la sagoma di una ricca città, mimetizzata tra le montagne aranciate. Se avesse mantenutò una velocità moderata, stimò, in un paio d'ore sarebbe giunto alle porte di quella metropoli.  
Solo quando mosse il primo passo e sentì i granelli insinuarglisi tra le dita dei piedi, si accorse di essere scalzo; il suolo era bollente, e ad ogni passo le palme dei piedi chiedevano silenziosamente pietà. Ma durante il suo addestramento aveva affrontato cose peggiori, e il motivo per cui ora si trovava lì in mezzo a quella vastità era troppo importante perchè egli venisse anche solo rallentato da un simile trascurabile disturbo. 

Già alla vista delle prime abitazioni Kirk capì che doveva essere giunto in una città ricca e prospera: lo si capiva dalle decorazioni simili a tappeti persiani che adornavano le porte e i particolari dorati che tempestavano le finestre. Quando alzò la testa ad ammirare i piani superiori, intravide, più alto di tutti gli altri, un tetto che gli era familiare, tante erano state le volte in cui lo aveva incrociato nella banca dati della Flotta: l'Ambasciata non era lontana. E se la sua memoria non gli stava facendo brutti scherzi, non molto lontano dal punto in cui egli stesso si trovava doveva esservi una casa in particolare.  
L'unica difficoltà era trovarla.  
I primi abitanti del luogo che incrociò non sembrarono fare caso a lui, ma quando tentò di avvicinarne uno per chiedere informazioni, il vulcaniano lo guardò dall'alto in basso, alzò un sopracciglio in segno di quello che Kirk riconobbe come velato disprezzo e, dopo aver pronunciato poche parole serpentine di cui il giovane umano non capì il significato, se ne andò. Come primo incontro, pensò, non era stato dei migliori. E non lo furono nemmeno il secondo o il terzo, che finirono più o meno allo stesso modo, con una donna che nemmeno proferì parola e una di qualche anno più vecchia che lo squadrò, indicò i suoi piedi e si volse a parlare con il compagno.  
Di storie sui vulcaniani ne aveva sentite a dozzine, ma mai nessuno aveva menzionato una tale sgarbatezza; che fossero spocchiosi e altezzosi gli era stato riferito dal suo Dottore di bordo, ma da qui a venire quasi ignorato c'era molta differenza.  
Continuò quindi a vagare per le strade della città, incrociando sguardi che se abbinati ad un essere umano sarebbero stati definiti di stupore e sdegno.  
Solo quando, ormai inoltratosi in una zona più calma e quieta, dove le case si facevano più larghe e sempre più sfarzose, circondate da grandi spazi quasi fossero un'isola in mezzo al mare, solo allora vide qualcosa che si staccava dalle tinte del fuoco che coloravano dovunque il paesaggio: un tocco di verde contrastava il rosso della sabbia; un piccolo giardino fiorito emergeva da quella terra altrimenti arida. D'istinto si avvicinò a quell'unica abitazione, come se spinto da una forza esterna: sapeva di essere sulla strada giusta.  
Giusto quando mise piede in quello che potrebbe essere definito il vialetto, la porta di tale abitazione si aprì ed una veste azzurra e fine, di un tessuto che lasciava passare la luce, delicato e leggero sbucò dall'uscio, adagiato dolcemente sulla figura minuta di una donna dal dolce sorriso.  
Un sorriso. Il primo che avesse visto da quando era giunto in questo angolo dell'Universo.  
Ciò lo sbalordì.  
Si fermò sui suoi passi, impietrito alla vista di un impiego così aperto delle proprie emozioni: un sorriso così semplice riusciva ad emanare amore, tranquillità, affetto e, per chi era abbastanza attento per notarlo, un filo di preoccupazione.  
Non ci volle molto alla donna per accorgersi di quel giovane, scalzo, in veste notturna che la osservava con sguardo straniato.  
Subito cercò di appianare i suoi lineamenti e rimettere sotto controllo, per quanto possibile, quell'ondata di sentimenti che in quel momento la attanagliavano; ma quando, osservato con più attenzione lo straniero, si accorse della sua carnagione, delle sopracciglia incurvate e di un paio di orecchie che da molto tempo non aveva più incontrato, si lasciò andare. Con passo sicuro gli si avvicinò.  
«Buongiorno. Posso aiutarla?»  
«Oh, mi scusi, non volevo disturbarla. E' solo che... sono stato attirato qui dal suo giardino; è l'unico che ho visto nei dintorni.» disse Kirk, riavutosi dal momentaneo stupore.  
«Ed è l'unico che vedrà in tutta la città e in quelle confinanti, penso. E' un regalo, un piccolo privilegio donatomi da mio marito. Per questo gli sarò sempre grata.»  
Quando il giovane non disse nulla, ella cominciò a preoccuparsi.  
«Sei sicuro di stare bene? Non sembri avere una bella cera. Vieni, entra.» disse, afferrandolo per l'avambraccio e tirandolo con dolcezza verso l'entrata.  
«La ringrazio della sua ospitalità, ma non è necessario. E non ho tempo. Sto cercando una persona, ed è importante che la trovi il prima possibile.»  
«Capisco. Ma non andrai molto lontano: sei pallido e disidratato. Non sei affatto abituato a questo clima così asciutto. Quando avrai bevuto, allora ti lascerò continuare nella tua ricerca: non voglio rischiare che tu svenga in mezzo alla strada. Ed ora vieni con me.»  
Kirk non se lo fece ripetere due volte: innanzitutto la sete che era riuscito a sopprimere fino a questo momento si era fatta sentire, risvegliata dalla gentile offerta di un sorso d'acqua; altro motivo era la convinzione che sgorgava dalle parole della donna, così gentile, ma anche così determinata; e per ultimo, ma non meno importante, il suo istinto gli diceva che entrare in quella casa era la cosa giusta da fare.  
Quando la porta si richiuse dietro di loro, la donna si tolse il velo che le ricopriva la testa fino alle spalle e lo appoggiò su un tavolino a lato. Ma Kirk non vide mai quel tavolino, perchè il suo sguardo era intento ad osservare i lineamenti, gli occhi, il colore, i capelli e le orecchie rotonde della sua ospite.  
«Lei è umana.» affermò, ancora prima che l'informazione giungesse al suo stesso cervello.  
«Esatto.» annuì la donna sorridenso «Sorpreso?»  
«Sarebbe inutile negarlo.» riuscì solamento a rispondere.  
«Siediti pure, ora ti porto qualcosa da bere. Rilassati un attimo, sembri stremato.» gli comandò bonariamente prima di sparire nella stanza a fianco.  
Un'umana. Su Vulcano. Forse era la stanchezza dovuta alle poche ore di sonno e alla lunga camminata, forse era la sorpresa, forse la confusione degli avvenimenti che da tre giorni a questa parte lo avevano investito, eppure quest'informazione che, ne era sicuro, era importante non riusciva a dirgli nulla.  
«Ecco qui.» offrì la donna, dirigendosi verso di lui con un bicchiere colmo di una bibita pura e trasparente.  
«La ringrazio infinitamente.» affermò Kirk, prima di buttarne giù tutto d'un fiato il contenuto.  
«Allora, cosa ci fa qui? Non si vedono molti umani da queste parti.» chiese la donna, incuriosita da un tale inaspettato incontro.  
«Potrei farle la stessa domanda.» ribattè il giovane con un ghigno sulle labbra.  
«Io mi trovo qui da molto tempo ormai. Io qui ci vivo. Felicemente.»  
«E' strano sentire questa parola, "felicemente", su questo pianeta, immagino.»  
«Non avere pregiudizi: i vulcaniani sono una razza, è vero, controllata e poco incline al divertimento, ma quando cominci a conoscerli meglio, quando cominci a comprendere la loro cultura, quando cominci ad abituarti al loro stile di vita, è lì che cominci a comprenderli. Sono un popolo straordinario; molto diverso da noi sotto alcuni aspetti, molto simili per altri.»  
«Non voglio in alcun modo contraddirla; lei ne sa più di me. Ma quel poco che ho potuto osservare da quando sono qui, devo essere sincero, non mi sembra avvalorare la sua descrizione. Quei pochi vulcaniani che ho avuto l'opportunità di fermare, non sono stati tra i più gentili.»  
«E cosa ti aspettavi? Nel tuo stato di cose è più che normale.»  
«Non capisco.»  
«Innanzitutto, come ti sarai accorto, non tutti qui conoscono il linguaggio standard. Inoltre, i vulcaniani sono molto rigidi e decorosi: chissà cosa avranno pensato nel ritrovarsi di fronte un umano, e per di più scalzo e in pigiama.»  
Kirk non potè fare a meno di ridere della situazione. Ora che ci pensava, sì, il suo aspetto non doveva essere dei migliori.  
«Sto cominciando a comprendere.»  
«Ne vuoi ancora?» chiese la donna, indicando il bicchiere.  
«No, la ringrazio. Posso farle una domanda? Non vorrei sembrarle sgarbato...»  
«Ti stai chiedendo perchè mi trovo qui. Perchè vivo qui.»  
«Esatto.» arrossì lievemente, imbarazzato dalla semplicità con cui quella donna riusciva a leggerlo.  
«Mi sono innamorata. Ho seguito il mio cuore. Ed esso mi ha portato qui.» affermò con tutto il calore di cui era capace.  
«Più o meno la stessa cosa che è accaduta a me.» disse Kirk a bassa voce, ancora prima di pensare alle parole che gli stavano uscendo di bocca. Quindi si riprese. «Mi scusi, ma ora devo proprio andare.»  
Si alzò, e dopo aver fatto un leggero inchino del capo in segno di ringraziamento, si diresse verso l'uscita.  
«Posso sapere chi stai cercando? Forse posso darti una mano.»  
Kirk rimase interdetto. La situazione era già abbastanza delicata e privata; il fatto di includere un'altra persona in questa storia non gli suonava una buona idea, gli sembrava di macchiare il legame che lo collegava a Lui, al suo Ufficiale. Ma la fiducia che questa donna gli ispirava riuscì a sorpassare questo senso di intrusione, e Kirk non potè fare altro che cedere alla disponibilità dell'umana.  
«Di certo lei può aiutarmi molto più di quanto possano farlo tutte le altre persone presenti sul pianeta.»  
«Su questo sono d'accordo. Ma, ti prego, non darmi del Lei: mi fa sentire così vecchia. Diamoci del tu. Io mi chiamo Amanda, Amanda Grayson.»  
«Io sono James Ki...» si fermò. Quel nome gli era familiare.  
«Qualcosa non va?»  
«Io... io ho già sentito questo nome da qualche parte...»  
«Sì, può essere.» rise la donna «Sfortunatamente, come moglie dell'ambasciatore Sarek, il mio nome appare spesso in giro.»  
Al chè, a Kirk si illuminarono gli occhi.  
«Lei è quell'Amanda, la moglie dell'ambasciatore.»  
«Sì, è quello che ti ho appena detto.»  
«E madre di Spock.»  
«Sì. Ma come fai a saperlo? Nostro figlio non è mai apparso in alcuna notizia, in pochi conoscono il suo nome; appare solo nella banca dati della Federazione...» disse lei di rimando, con un filo di preoccupazione.  
«Piacere, signora Sarek... Amanda.» si corresse «Io mi chiamo James Kirk, e sono il Capitano della nave stellare Enterprise. Sono qui per chiedere a tuo figlio di entrare a far parte del mio equipaggio.»  
Amanda non disse nulla.  
«La persona che sono venuto ad incontrare» continuò Kirk, ora incoraggiato dalla situazione favorevole «è proprio tuo figlio.»  
«Mi dispiace per te, ma hai condotto un viaggio vano: Sarek ha impedito a mio figlio di incontrarti, come ben saprai; si figuri diventare il tuo nuovo ufficiale.» disse lei dispiaciuta.  
«La prego, Amanda, me lo faccia incontrare per almeno un'ultima volta. E' in casa?»  
«Andrei contro il volere di mio marito se lo facessi.»  
«Amanda, te lo sto chiedendo con il cuore: me lo faccia incontrare.»  
La donna si stupì della determinazione presente in quegli occhi verdi e dorati: non era quella semplice di un Capitano in cerca di un ufficiale, era qualcosa di più forte, qualcosa che non riusciva a spiegarsi, ma che non poteva combattere.  
«Anche se volessi, non potrei; Spock è di sopra, a letto: le sue condizioni sono peggiorate subito dopo essere tornato a casa dalla festa a bordo della tua nave. E non sembra migliorare.»  
«Lasciami andare, non mi preoccupa un semplice malessere.»  
«Non è per te che mi preoccupo, ma per lui: la riservatezza è molto stimata su questo pianeta. Se permettessi a te di vederlo in questo stato, non me lo perdonerebbe.»  
A Kirk si fermò il cuore. Spock stava male, magari non gravemente, ma stava male. E gli era impedito di stargli accanto, di rassicurarlo, di curarlo. Le mani cominciarono a tremargli, tanto che dovette stringere i pugni per fermare quell'atto involontario.  
«La prego. Ti prego.» furono le uniche parole che ora era in grado di dire e di pensare.  
Era da tempo che una visione così triste e devastante non gli si presentava dinnanzi: la disperazione di un uomo. Un uomo che provava sentimenti, emozioni forti, un uomo a cui suo figlio non era legato solo da una nave e da un lavoro... doveva esserci di più. Che suo figlio fosse riuscito in quelle poche ore a trovare un amico? Un amico fidato, che riesce a comprenderlo e ad accettarlo. Amanda non lo sapeva. Ma quello era il minimo che potesse essere accaduto; perchè nulla inferiore ad un'amicizia così forte sarebbe mai riuscito a esprimere e scaraventare tutte quelle emozioni in due sole parole: "Ti prego".  
Amanda non poteva più negargli nulla. Non poteva impedire a questo giovane Capitano di vedere il suo Ufficiale, il suo amico, il suo... qualsiasi cosa ci fosse tra quei due; e tantomeno poteva negarlo al suo stesso figlio.  
Così disse semplicemente «Vai. La seconda porta a destra.», e si sedette sulla sedia, in attesa di qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa di lì a pochi minuti.


	6. Chapter 6

_La luce non era mai stata così forte, accecante e il suo calore così intenso. Se non fossero mancati ancora miliardi di anni prima che il sole del suo sistema passasse alla fase successiva della sua vita espandendo ulteriormente il suo raggio, Spock avrebbe pensato di trovarsi all'interno della sua fotosfera, tanto era il calore che lo circondava in quell'istante. _  
_«__Spock, vieni da me.__»__ sentì una voce chiamarlo. James lo chiamava a sè. _  
_E per la prima volta in quel mondo incantato, Spock parlò._  
_«__Dove sei?__»_  
_«__Vieni da me... segui la mia voce...__»_  
_«__Non... non riesco a...__»__ cominciò Spock, girando sul posto smarrito, cercando di capire da quale direzione venisse la voce. _  
_«__Sentimi...__»__ lo interruppe __«__Sentimi...__»_  
_In quel momento Spock avvertì un lieve tocco sul dorso della mano, come un lieve soffio di vento. Alzò il braccio, come se qualcuno lo stesse tirando, e camminò dritto davanti a sè, facendosi guidare solamente da quella leggera sensazione._  
_Più si innoltrava in quel paesaggio, più la temperatura si faceva elevata, più gli sembrava di immergersi nel fuoco. Ma invece di sentirsi scottare dalle fiamme dorate che lo circondavano, ciò che la sua pelle sentiva, ciò che il suo corpo gli trasmetteva non era dolore, ma puro benessere. Un benessere che dal corpo si espandeva fino a raggiungere la sua mente e il suo spirito. E quando il paesaggio intorno a sè non diventò altro che un'unica luce dorata, così intensa da dover chiudere gli occhi di fronte alla sua potenza, Spock si sentì avvolgere, abbracciare, e tutto il malessere che lo aveva fatto cadere nell'oblio del sonno era diventato un ricordo lontano._

Quando aprì gli occhi, la prima cosa di cui si accorse fu il calore, che pure da sveglio non lo aveva abbandonato. I sogni precedenti non si erano mai spinti nel mondo reale, non erano mai riusciti a trasmettergli sensazioni tali da poter essere sentite alla luce del sole.  
E un movimento molto vicino gli fece intuire che ciò che la sua pelle stava in quel momento avvertendo non era affatto dovuto al delirio del sonno.  
Girò lentamente la testa verso destra.  
Non riuscì subito ad identificare quel colore, quel misto di marrone chiaro, verde e oro che si intrecciavano. Non riuscì a dare un nome a quella strana tinta.  
Ma un viso gli venne subito alla memoria: solo un'altra volta aveva osservato nelle profondità di quelle sfumature, tanto da perdersi nei loro caldi e rassicuranti vortici; solo una volta aveva avuto la possibilità di osservare quelle iridi e tutto ciò che a loro stava attorno. Ed ora, per la seconda volta, poteva farlo di nuovo.  
Dopo l'iniziale smarrimento, il suo sguardo si spostò più in alto, verso il ciuffo di capelli color grano che ricadeva sulla fronte spaziosa, quasi a voler dare un tocco di disordine; più in basso, verso le guance soffici e le labbra ancor più morbide e rosee. E il suo sguardo si fermò lì per un periodo di tempo che il suo orologio interno non riuscì a calcolare, tanto la sua concentrazione era rivolta a quello che aveva davanti.  
«Ben svegliato.» udì a malapena, mentre osservava stregato le labbra muoversi «Ti senti meglio ora?»  
Qualcosa dentro di lui gli suggerì che quella che gli era stata rivolta era una domanda, ma quello stesso qualcosa non riuscì a suggerirgli una risposta sensata da dare; pertanto rimase muto e impietrito, mentre il suo sguardo tornò a scrutare le profondità accoglienti degli occhi che lo avevano accolto al risveglio.  
Sentì una mano accarezzargli la guancia, leggera come una foglia d'autunno che lenta cade a toccare il terreno.  
«Spock?» si sentì chiamare. E a quell'appellativo riuscì finalmente a trovare la parola.  
«James?» chiese dubbioso, sperando di essersi veramente svegliato, ma ancora incerto della verità.  
«Sì, Spock, sono io.» rispose il giovane Capitano con il sorriso sulle labbra. «Tua madre mi ha accennato del tuo malessere, e non ho potuto fare a meno di venire qui.»  
«Qui?»  
«Sì... inizialmente intendevo semplicemente sedermi accanto al tuo letto, ma poi...»  
Quando le parole caddero nel silenzio, Spock si rese conto della posizione in cui si trovavano: entrambi sdraiati sul suo letto, Jim che lo stringeva forte a sè. Sapeva che normalmente avrebbe dovuto gentilmente allontanarsi da quel corpo così vicino, ma al contrario rimase lì, immobile, quasi timoroso che anche solo un minimo movimento potesse rompere quell'aura di beatitudine che li circondava.  
«Ti do forse fastidio? Vuoi che me ne vada?» chiese James, che non voleva veramente staccarsi da quel corpo più caldo del suo, ma che se gli fosse stato chiesto avrebbe obbedito.  
«No.» rispose Spock, sconvolto egli stesso dalla sua risposta.  
«Ne sono lieto.» affermò Kirk, stringendo lievemente l'abbraccio.  
«Ma una cosa mi incuriosisce: è normale per voi umani salire sui letti altrui, specialmete quando essi sono già occupati?» chiese, ancora incredulo.  
«No.» sorrise «Non sempre. Non in situazioni come questa.»  
«E cosa ti ha spinto a farlo?»  
«Tu.» rispose dolcemente «Me lo hai chiesto tu.»

Kirk aprì la porta che Amanda gli aveva indicato. La stanza era spoglia, ampia e spaziosa, ricca di luce e così... così simile e adatta al suo proprietario. Proprietario che in quel momento si trovava sdraiato su uno dei pochi mobili presenti, un letto al centro della camera.  
Si avvicinò e gli si inginocchiò a fianco, non volendo sprecare ulteriori secondi per prendere la sedia vicino alla scrivania e portarla lì, ma nemmeno volendo violare lo spazio del vulcaniano sedendosi sul bordo del giaciglio.  
La figura era immobile e pallida, quasi un cadavere, e se Kirk non avesse saputo che Spock era semplicemente malato, lo avrebbe preso come tale. Quella carnagione spenta gli faceva gelare il sangue, quella visione di cera gli fece salire alla mente il dubbio che forse la lieve influenza di cui sospettava potesse essere qualcosa oltre la sua conoscenza, molto più grave di ciò che aveva immaginato.  
Con timore portò la mano a sfiorare il braccio che gli si trovava vicino, disteso sopra il sottile lenzuolo. Freddo. Levò subito la mano. La sua pelle non aveva sentito nulla di quel calore che sul ponte di comando era stato capace di circondarlo e di fluire dentro di lui.  
«Mh...»  
Un sussurro, un lamento infastidì il silenzio ghicciato.  
«Nh... Non...»  
Kirk si sporse di più, avvicinando l'orecchio al volto del vulcaniano.  
«Non andare...»  
Kirk rimise la mano sul bicipite che pochi attimi primi aveva osato toccare.  
«Non vado da nessuna parte.» mormorò.  
Cominciò a muovere la mano su e giù per l'arto, comincindo un lieve massaggio, sperando in quel modo di trasmettere un pò di calore a quel corpo altrimenti troppo freddo. E dal lieve colore verde che si stava espandendo sugli zigomi del suo Ufficiale Scientifico, capì che era la cosa giusta da fare. Scese fino a ricoprire la mano dalle dita lunghe e affusolate con la sua, la sollevò e la strinse forte con entrambe le mani, accarezzando lentamente ogni falange, strofinando il palmo con i polpastrelli, premendo forte lì dove le vene si mostravano senza vergogna sul polso. Portò le loro mani verso le sue labbra e lì le poggiò, immobili. Rimase così, osservando il corpo che secondo dopo secondo riacquistava la tinta di quella sera, le labbra e i muscoli del viso che perdevano la loro tensione, il petto che si alzava e scendeva con regolarità.  
Desiderava avvicinarsi ulteriormente.  
«Vieni da me...» bisbigliò Spock.  
Avrebbe voluto seguire quel consiglio, ma non poteva farsi guidare da un delirio.  
«Vieni da me...» disse nuovamente «Sentimi...»  
Sentiva il suo controllo scivolargli sotto le dita, sapeva che un'unica ulteriore parola avrebbe infranto quel sottile vetro che ancora gli impediva di ricadere sopra quelle coperte.  
«Sentimi...»  
E fu troppo. Troppo perchè Kirk rimanesse lì immobile.

«Spero di non essere stato troppo invadente.» disse Kirk, che eppure non riusciva a pentirsi di essersi avvicinato così tanto a quel corpo che tra le sue braccia aveva cominciato a riprendere calore, a risvegliarsi, che dal freddo immobile dell'inverno si era destato nel caldo turbinoso dell'estate.  
«Il tuo tocco non lo è mai.» rispose Spock, riversando in quelle parole tutta la dolcezza che quel giovane gli destava nel petto.  
Kirk portò una mano a coprire l'occhio destro del vulcaniano, che nel frattempo si era girato tra le sue braccia fino a mettersi sul fianco, permettendo loro di guardarsi pienamente, di bere delle loro visioni.  
«Ho faticato per trovarti. Mi è stato impedito. Ma non sono riuscito a starti lontano.»  
«Mio padre...»  
«Sì, e in parte l'ammiraglio Nogura.»  
«Ma sei venuto lo stesso.»  
«Con un pò di aiuto. Un impertinente uomo in divisa.»  
«Gli dobbiamo molto.»  
«Moltissimo.» concordò Kirk «Grazie a lui finalmente posso fare ciò che non ho potuto fare lì, sul ponte dell'Enterprise, quando ti ho visto svanire davanti a me...»  
«E cos'è che hai tanto voluto ma che non hai avuto il tempo di fare?» chiese Spock, speranzoso di vedere se il suo desiderio, quello che lo aveva urtato appena alle sue orecchie era giunto il suono di quella voce, quella che lo aveva chiamato e guidato nei suoi sogni, era il gemello del desiderio che si nascondeva in quegli occhi luminosi, in quelle mani ferme e in quelle labbra socchiuse.  
E quando proprio quelle labbra sfiorarono le sue, un flusso di felicità vagò per tutto il suo corpo, risvegliato dalla consapevolezza che la sua voglia era pienamente incontrata dall'uomo a cui mai avrebbe potuto rifiutare nulla.  
La sua mente catalogò ogni sensazione, ogni tocco e rumore. Era la prima volta che si lasciava andare in questo modo, che permetteva al suo corpo di reagire e di offuscare la sua mente, la prima volta che si lasciava toccare. Ma tutto ciò sembrava giusto. Era giusto. Sapeva essere giusto.  
Afferrò la mano che ancora era appoggiata al suo viso e la strinse, incrociando le dita, facendo aderire i loro palmi, sentendo attraverso quel contatto il battito del cuore di James che leggermente accelerava, sempre di più... fino a quando quel lieve tocco di labbra terminò e i due tornarono a guardarsi, le parole sospese nell'aria. Anche solo il suono dei loro respiri sembrava essere di troppo.  
«James.»  
«Shhh... non dirre nulla.»  
«Devo.» rispose con convinzione.  
«Allora parla. Ti ascolto. Adoro il suono della tua voce. L'ho adorata fin dal primo momento in cui l'ho sentita, quando essa era l'unico aiuto nei miei sogni, l'unica guida.» disse, portando due dita a sfiorare la bocca del suo amato. Amato. Sì, sentiva di avere il diritto di attribuirgli quel sostantivo.  
«E' stato... stranamente non riesco a trovare il giusto aggettivo per definirlo.»  
«Bellissimo? Favoloso, eccezionale, incantevole, meraviglioso, magnifico... perfetto?» suggerì, con un ghigno angelico sul viso e con una luce negli occhi che poteva essere facilmente paragonata alle fiamme dorate del sole.  
«Potrei descriverlo così, se volessi diminuire il suo valore.» affermò Spock, con un lieve tocco di sorriso che andò a piegargli le labbra e a mostrarsi apertamente nei suoi occhi.  
«E pensa che puoi riviverlo tutte le volte che vuoi...»  
«Tutte le volte che voglio...»  
«Semp...»  
Kirk non potè finire, perchè le sue labbra furono nuovamente bloccate in un bacio, e poi un altro, ognuno diverso dall'altro, eppure tutti uguali nel bisogno, nella delicatezza, nella grazia, nell'urgenza e nella necessità.  
Ma non si spinsero oltre, perchè per ora quello bastava. Per ora il solo fatto di essersi ritrovati era tutto ciò che importava, il solo fatto di potersi finalmente toccare e sentire era il sogno che da tempo cercavano di esaudire.

Nel frattempo Sarek aveva fatto ritorno a casa.  
Amanda lo accolse col sorriso sulle labbra, come ogni altro giorno. Sarek trovava questo suo comportamento innocentemente illogico, ma ogni volta non poteva fare a meno di sentire un flebile senso d'affetto battere contro le barriere del suo controllo.  
«Ci sono novità sulla salute di Spock?» chiese come prima cosa.  
Non lo dava a vedere, ma Amanda sapeva bene quanto suo marito fosse preoccupato per suo figlio.  
«Non ancora, ma confido che ce ne saranno presto.»  
Sarek alzò un sopracciglio a quella risposta emblematica.  
«E' successo qualcosa di cui non sono al corrente?» chiese, conscio che sua moglie avrebbe risposto con sincerità alla domanda, che mai gli avrebbe mentito.  
«Marito mio...»  
«Si?»  
«Siediti.»  
Sarek semplicemente obbedì. Amanda gli si sedette a fianco e gli prese la mano.  
«Ti ricordi la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati?»  
«Non potrei mai dimenticarlo.» rispose, stringendo lievemente la presa.  
«Ricordi quello che ti ho detto?»  
«Mi hai detto, e cito testuali parole, "ho visto qualcosa nei tuoi occhi, e non ho potuto fare a meno di esserne affascinata".»  
«E tu mi hai risposto di aver visto la stessa cosa nei miei.»  
«Devo ammettere che sono numerose le volte in cui riesci a farmi comportare in maniera altamente illogica.»  
Amanda rise, di una risata giovane come quella di una bambina.  
«In maniera umana, vorrai dire. "Illogico" e "umano" non hanno lo stesso significato.»  
«Ma spesso sono sinonimi.»  
Amanda rise di nuovo.  
«Vero.»  
Entrambi rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante, finché Sarek non lo ruppe.  
«Moglie mia, non mi hai ancora detto cos'è accaduto.»  
«Ho visto di nuovo quella luce.»  
Sarek la guardò dritta negli occhi, impietrito; rinforzò le sue barriere e tentò di riprendere possesso della sua mano per intrecciarla sul grembo. Ma Amanda non glielo permise.  
«Non mi fraintendere. Io sono e ti sarò sempre fedele.» disse, enfatizzando le sue parole dando una lieve stretta alla mano del marito «Ma Spock...»  
«Sono sollevato dalla tua confessione,» si addolcì nuovamente il vulcaniano «ma continua: voglio sapere di nostro figlio.»  
«Ho ragione di affermare che Spock... Spock ha incontrato la sua luce.»  
«Ne sei certa?»  
«Certissima come solo una madre può. E fra poco te ne renderai conto anche tu.»  
Proprio in quel momento Sarek e Amanda udirono il rumore di passi avvicinarsi.  
Spock e Kirk entrarono nella stanza.  
«Padre.» lo salutò Spock con un piccolo inchino del capo.  
«Figlio mio, vedo che ti sei ripreso.»  
«Pienamente.» affermò, sfiorando deliberatamente la mano di James mentre parlava. «Padre, lui è James, Capitano dell'Enterprise.»  
In un primo momento i pensieri di Sarek si rivolsero agli eventi dei giorni passati e alla disubbidienza del figlio, ma un istante dopo la sua mente si riappacificò, notando quel semplice gesto di complicità fra i due uomini.  
«Buongiorno, Ambasciatore.» salutò Kirk, riuscendo a ristabilire parzialmenre la sua famosa aura di comando.  
«Benvenuto nella mia dimora, Capitano Kirk.» rispose sinceramente l'anziano vulcaniano «Mi rammarico del fatto che dovremo salutarci presto: se non sbaglio domani dovrà cominciare la sua missione.»  
«Non si sbaglia. E riguardo a questo, sono venuto qui per...»  
«Per portare mio figlio con sè.» lo anticipò Sarek.  
«Esatto. So che lei non...»  
«Sono certo che Spock sarà un ottimo Ufficiale;» lo interruppe Sarek per la seconda volta «possiede tutte le capacità fisiche necessarie e sono sicuro che tra non molto tempo anche la sua mente raggiungerà la tranquillità opportuna. E confido che lei sarà parte della sua crescita.»  
Aveva riconosciuto i sintomi, li aveva già visti in passato e lui stesso li aveva provati. Ma non si era arrischiato a fare una diagnosi. Non era a conoscenza che suo figlio avesse incontrato qualcuno... qualcuno di "speciale", come avrebbe detto sua moglie. Ma il fatto di vederlo ora, dinnanzi a lui, pieno di energie... c'era solo una spiegazione possibile. Ed era che suo figlio si era finalmente ricongiunto con la persona che era stata capace di disordinargli la mente, di danneggiare le sue barriere; la persona da cui Spock non poteva più essere separato, per il suo benessere fisico e mentale, per la sua stessa felicità.  
Detto ciò si alzò accompagnato dalla moglie e si diresse verso i due giovani fino a fermarglisi davanti. Prese tra le sue una mano del figlio e una del Capitano, le portò a contatto e si allontanò di un passo.  
«Spock, fino a un'ora fa la mia volontà era quella di impedirti un tale viaggio, ma dopo aver visto questo,» disse indicando con un cenno del capo la coppia «mi rendo conto di non potermi intromettere. E conoscendoti, anche se lo facessi il mio giudizio non ti fermerebbe.»  
«E' il suo modo per darti la sua benedizione.» disse Amanda «E tu, James,» aggiunse rivolgendosi all'umano «sono contenta di averti incontrato e ti sono enormemente lieta per aver portato la serenità a mio figlio.»  
Detto questo li baciò entrambi sulla fronte e con un sorriso materno augurò loro tutto il bene possibile.

Quando la nave entrò in curvatura le stelle sfilarono veloci sull'enorme visore della plancia.  
Il Capitano dell'Enterprise era seduto sulla poltrona al centro del ponte di comando, affiancato alla sua destra dall'Ufficiale Scientifico.  
Stava cominciando una nuova avventura e molti imprevisti si sarebbero succeduti sul loro cammino, ma entrambi avevano l'animo tranquillo. Entrambi potevano contare sul proprio compagno, confidare nel suo affetto e supporto.  
A loro insaputa il loro amico bizzarro, spavaldo e dai poteri quasi soprannaturali li osservava divertito, soddisfatto del suo lavoro.

E con il viso rivolto verso le stelle, tutti vissero felici e contenti.


End file.
